Restoring Honor
by TweekinTinkaToy
Summary: Sain returns home to mend the broken relationship with the one woman who means the world to him, and hopefully recover his honor as a knight and a man along the way. This story has been discontinued.
1. Reunion

So yeah, the disclaimer...I don't own anything, I'm just a poor starving college student bored outta my mind, so please don't sue me.

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 1- Reunion

A lone horse and its sole rider trotted leisurely through the grassy fields of Lycia. The meadows were a golden hue speckled with colorful, late-blooming flora this time of year. A cool breeze gently grazed the fields causing the tall grass to sway back and forth like the gentle lapping of ocean waves. It was a rather pleasurable ride.

The well-worn traveler looked up at the sky; the sun was directly overhead. It must have been noon, or close to it, and Ostia was just beyond a few more hills… If memory served him right, he would arrive at the town's edge just after the sun started descending over the western mountains.

The thought of Ostia brought a gloomy smile to the rider's tired features. Many of his good friends were gathering at Ostia for an annual reunion of sorts. It had been five years since Nergal's defeat. So much had happened in that time span…the most recent sizeable event he recalled was Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis marriage nearly three summers ago. He hadn't set foot in Ostia Castle since then, since the incident... Old painful memories were best laid to rest…

The rider urged his faithful mare on despite his apprehension about the situation in which he would soon find himself. He knew, upon return, he would not be welcomed with open arms, and Lady Lyndis would be especially hard to deal with. After all, he had wronged her friend almost three years prior. His other companions probably thought him a coward and scoundrel… Perhaps they were right about him all along. Vaguely, he wondered if he still had a price on his head, if he did…well, that would definitely make this trip harder than it already was.

Thirty-six months…three years, oh how long it had been since he saw any of his former traveling companions! Had any of them had changed much? Had any of them gotten married, had kids? Idly, the man wondered if any of them would even recognize him in his current state…probably not, and just maybe that was a good thing.

Instead of a paladin, he looked more like a simple wanderer, a vagabond even. His armor had long been abandoned; it was a symbol of honor, and in his mind he had none left. He wore a white sleeveless tunic under a dark brown leather vest, cream-colored pants, leather riding boots, fingerless gloves, a thick armband on each forearm, and a sturdy belt to keep a trusty sword at his side. He still wore the same leather headband to keep his light brown shaggy locks out of his sea green eyes, and his favorite spear hung loosely over his shoulder held in place by a single leather strap. To complete the look he wore a well-worn forest green cloak, with the hood up.

He had traveled all across the continent of Elibe, aimlessly defending the innocent, and helping small villages free of charge. Hell, he even visited his old Uncle Benicio to resume his forgotten smith training. Ah, his uncle was a good man. Old Benicio lived in the Northern Mountains-right on the border of Sacae and Ilia. His ancestors had built up a rather prosperous mining business that had been in his family for many generations, and now he was the sole heir to the profitable site in southern Ilia. The rider bit his lip deep in thought–he spent a lot of time in Ilia, but steered clear of the central and northern part of the country.

The former knight tightened his grip on the reigns as Ostia appeared in the distance. It was dusk and he could see much of the town in the last dying rays of sunlight as he neared. How it had grown! Ostia had always been a sprawling city and a center of commerce despite its landlocked position. It was far bigger than any other capital in all of Elibe, but now it was enormous! After his initial shock to the sight of the city, the man's sharp sea-green eyes focused on the huge dark structure located in the center of the metropolis; Ostia castle was seemingly unchanged.

Within an hour, the lanky man rode into the city–still trotting along at a steady pace. The rider's entire body seemed to quake with apprehension. He slowly released his death-grip on the reigns so he could wipe the sweat above his brow. Never had he been more nervous in all his life–not even facing a dragon by himself would get him this jittery.

The city was surprisingly quiet this evening–only a few people scuttled about their business here and there. "Whores and their clients," the weary traveler took a look around his surroundings…the red light district. He could smell the stench of stale ale as well as hear loud, uproarious laugher only a few streets over. Despite growing up around areas like these, he had never really been fond of such places. Ugh, he could feel his stomach doing flip flops. The atmosphere made him want to puke, or perhaps it was his nerves…

A shrill scream broke him from his thoughts, and without hesitation, the tired traveler gripped the reigns of his horse and took off in the direction of the cry for help. It didn't take long to find her. The distressed woman was located just up the street, in a small dingy alley. The traveler could feel his being seething in rage at the sight before him; four thugs swarming around their leader who had a petite, lilac-haired woman in rough hold. The barbarians were whistling and howling with laughter and lewd comments as the leader of the bunch let his filthy hands roam up and down the woman's body. The traveler jumped gracefully from his mare and raced into the alleyway. These brutes would regret the day they touched this fair maiden!

"Stop right there!" The former knight un-slung his spear from his shoulder, eyes narrowed, surveying the scene in more detail. Although the alleyway was poorly lit the traveler could see that all the men were huge, much bigger than he, and they reeked of liquor. He looked at the lilac-haired woman in need of rescuing. She looked to be a Pegasus Knight of Ilia, unarmed and her skirt torn.

"Wha'ave we 'ere?" The leader of the group tightened his hold on the defenseless knight as he looked over at the traveler. "Boys, I 'ink we 'ave some company, a useless 'raveler. Well, boys, you know wha'ta'do!"

The group of thugs chuckled. Three of the four pulled out some rather nasty looking knives and the other had a blunted ax. A couple took a few steps closer to the new arrival. "Come 'ta crash our party 'ave ya?"

The traveler gripped his lance, a fierce look in his eyes and a frown on his handsome features. "Let the woman go, and I will spare your measly lives." His voice was low, barely audible.

On of the brutes chuckled. This puny man, take them on? "'Ay Jack? You want 'ta go first?"

"Sure ting Flint!" The largest of the four thugs stepped in front of the traveler. "'E'll be an easy one!"

The traveler stepped to the side, as the thug lunged forward stumbling under his own weight and drunken stupor. These stupid thugs would be no challenge, they're movements were sluggish and impaired with drink. The man brought his spear down over the brute's head with a sickening crack. The hulking man collapsed in a motionless heap on the ground.

"Who's next?" The traveler glared at the remaining brutes.

Two of the brutes stepped forward. Both looked somewhat shocked at seeing their comrade go down with a single hit; however, shock soon passed and they both chuckled, chalking the win up to luck.

"Wa'ch 'ou Bruno, e's a qui' one."

"'Ay, Nells I saw." The larger of the two nodded at the smaller.

Both thugs charged at the same time, and the traveler ducked low as both their knives passed over his hooded head. The lanky man quickly spun around, kicking the larger one into the brick wall of the alley. The smaller of the two turned and threw his blade at the cloaked man. The traveler dodged the blade but was thrown off balance. The smaller thug then raced toward the traveler, thinking to catch the man unaware. He was too slow and was met by the sharp point of the traveler's spear instead. The hooded man quickly pulled his weapon from the motionless body just as the bigger of the two thugs plunged a knife into his right shoulder. The beastly man twisted the knife and then ripped it out before grabbing the traveler into a strong chokehold. The traveler grunted in pain, dropping his spear and then clawing at the thug's huge forearms. He couldn't breath! Quickly, he jabbed the thug with his elbow before turning and punching the brute in the jaw. A resounding crunching sound was heard before the brute bellowed out in pain, clutching his broken jaw.

The traveler gasped for air, fatigue was starting to set into his muscles. Despite the pain, he picked up his forgotten spear; he wouldn't die like this, he couldn't. The traveler shifted to the left slightly as he felt someone racing at him from behind. A large blunt ax arced downwards upon him grazing his right arm and leaving fairly large but shallow gash. The hooded man winced in pain before dropping his spear and rolling out of the way of another attack. The ax-wielding beast lunged at the traveler again, but the man ducked low and tackled his opponent to the ground. A couple of punches to the face later left the brute as still as his companions.

Picking up his spear, the traveler ignored the burning sensation in his arms and legs as he looked over at the last of the thugs. He removed his hood, feeling the chilly night air hit his warm cheeks. He had to stay awake and conscious. The swinish man gave a twisted smirk groping the woman in his arms. The woman fought and struggled against the giant beast. The former knight clenched the spear tightly in his hands, blood dribbling down his right arm.

"You wan' 'er! Come an' ge'er!" The brute grinned, squeezing her breasts.

"You foul cretin, let her go if you wish to have any hope of survival!"

The brute sneered, "You may 'ave 'aken care of my boys, bu' I'm far more skilled." He tossed the dame aside roughly and looked at the lanky man in front of him.

"Please, St. Elimine…" the dame whimpered softly. She looked at the traveler, praying that he wouldn't be killed.

The traveler charged toward the hulking man in front of him, spear raised and ready for the kill. A loud resonating clang echoed throughout the alley as the traveler's spear met the short broadsword of the thug. The traveler jumped back and lunged again, and the loud clang of metal meeting metal was heard again, and again, and again.

Finally the thug lunged forward bringing the blade down in a short half crescent giving the hooded man an opening. He thrust his spear upward at an awkward angle, and the spike hit home, straight through the brute's unprotected upper torso. His victory was short lived however, as the thug's sword plunged into his left side. The traveler stumbled backward a few steps, looking down at the blade in pure and utter shock. The brute fell back against the dirty ground, dead.

With trembling fingers, the traveler grabbed the hilt of the sword and tugged it out of his side. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely, dampening his white tunic and staining his vest. He touched his right shoulder, feeling the knife wound. He slowly trailed his fingers along his arm, now aware of how much sticky red liquid trickled from the injuries. The traveler could feel fatigue take over his whole body as well as a dull throbbing in his head. His eyelids started drooping as he fell to his knees.

The woman slowly stood and moved over to her rescuer, pushing the lavender curls out of her eyes to get a better look at her savior. Her cerulean eyes widened in shock, there was no way this could be _him_, no way at all. _He_ was supposed to be dead. She gracefully knelt down so she was eye-level with her savior. Her beautiful eyes widened in shock, it was _him–_ there was no question about it.

The man squinted in the darkness trying to make out the facial features of dame he just saved. His vision started fogging up. "Fl-Florina?" He reached up to touch her face, to make sure this was all real. So sleepy… "Is…is it…I-I'm sorry…"

"Sain…" Florina could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It was_ him_.


	2. Half Dead

Disclaimer- yeah I still own nothing…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 2- Half Dead

_There were at least six of them, not including the commander. Four of the men were hired mercenaries, no doubt about that. As for the other three…Ostian Knights, that was blatantly obvious due to the crests on their armor. The new duke sure didn't spare any expense to find him. _

_Sain smirked, "Well then, let's see what you boys can do!" _

_Riding high atop Belle, Sain guided the mare through the dense forest using slight nudges of his heels or a little tug on the reigns. His horse was very well trained, as the mare responded to even the slightest command. She zigzagged between the trees at a fairly high pace, leaving the Ostian Knights in the dust. However, the mercenaries were a little harder to lose. _

_Those damn bastards Duke Nicolai sent after him had been on his trail for months–they sure were a persistent bunch._

_Suddenly, Belle stopped and reared back at the edge of a steep ravine. This was not good at all. Sain grasped onto the reigns, but his hold was too lax and he fell off the horse. The mare took off along the edge of the ravine, leaving her rider in the thick underbrush of the forest near the canyon's edge. _

"_Damn it all!" Sain cursed his luck once again as he heard the hoof beats of the approaching mercs. He would have to stand his ground and fight, or be killed. The former paladin pulled his spear free of its restraints and stood ready as the mercs neared. They approached quickly and took the offensive right away despite the dense foliage all around._

_The first merc to arrive jumped off his horse and ran toward the former knight–the idiot was obviously young and reckless. Sain nimbly dodged a javelin the novice assassin aimed at him before striking at the darkly clothed man with his spear. The merc blocked the attack with a thick-bladed ax, but was pushed back a couple of feet by the force of the blow. Sain jumped back and charged again while the man was momentarily stunned by the power the former paladin exerted with a simple spear. Sain thrust his trusty javelin at the merc again and embedded the dark clothed man just below the neck. He pulled the weapon back out, causing a sickening gurgling sound to erupt from the now dead man's neck. _

_Two more of the riders in black entered the area and jumped off their mounts; it was far too small and dense an area to be fighting on horses. Sain pulled his sword and circled the hired killers for a few moments before rushing at them both weapons brandished in his hands. They obviously didn't expect him to do this. The spear was swiftly thrust into one man's lower chest as the sword met the sharpened sickle of the other. Sain's spear snapped in half as the merc slumped to the ground, dead. The surviving assassin forced Sain back with his sickle as Sain released his hold on the spear and another merc entered the fray. _

_The green-cloaked man felt the ground crumble as he backed away from the two shadowy men. Sain gulped; this was not good at all. Hoof beats could be heard in the distance. The approaching knights were not that far away now, and he had nowhere to run; he wouldn't stand a chance, all alone against five men with his back to a steep drop. Just then, one of the mercs threw two knives at him. Sain was able to narrowly dodge them both, but the other assassin charged at him while he was unaware. The ground started to break away. Sain lost his grip on his sword and fell backward as the sickle tore into his side._

_Sain felt numb all over, the wound was so deep…he couldn't keep his eyes open…falling down…down… down… _

_A couple minutes later, the commanding officer rode up to the two conscious mercs after seeing the two dead ones in the tiny area where the fight had taken place. _

"_What the hell happened here?" he screamed, seething in rage. _

_The merc carrying the sickle picked up the sword dropped by Sain. He looked at his fellow mercenary and nodded. "The fugitive has been…disposed of."_

_The commanding knight blinked, "What? Where is the body then?"_

_One of the mercs pointed toward the edge of the ravine. "Go down there yourself if you want to see it so bad," he chuckled as he got onto his horse._

_The officer and one of his fellow knights rode up to the edge of the ravine. The drop was steep and rocky, nearly a hundred feet down and at the bottom was a dark river. It would certainly kill a normal man._

"_If the fall ain't killed him, he's sure to drown," the knight commented._

_The officer nodded absently before turning to face the mercs, "Do we have anything to prove the death?"_

_The merc holding the sickle showed the officer Sain's sword, "This and the broken spear is all we have…his horse got away in the skirmish"_

"_I suppose they'll have to do then," he sneered at the mercs–they were low-lifes. Never did things the proper way. "We head back to Ostia then."_

_The assassin strapped the sword to his steed before saddling up. "Sure thing knight, the mountains and forests of Ilia are no place for men like you."_

* * *

Florina nearly screamed when Sain limply slumped forward against her. Please don't die. Please, oh St. Elimine let him live. She clumsily felt around his neck for any sign of life, and much to her relief she found a weak pulse. He needed medical aid as soon as possible-she needed to get him to the castle quickly. 

The Pegasus Knight whistled softy hoping Sain's mare was close by. Nothing. She whistled again. Sain's mare responded this time; she peeked her head around the corner of the alleyway and snorted softly before trotting up to her fallen master and the girl holding his limp frame.

"That's it Belle…a little closer…" Florina grabbed the reigns with her free hand and tugged down a couple of times. She vaguely remembered when Sain showed her how to train a horse to bow. The flirtatious knight had once told her that girls swooned when he would show of his equitation skills. The mare stepped back a bit before bowing her head lowering the front of her frame. The small knight sighed in relief; it would be easier to get Sain on the horse now.

Florina wrapped her arms under Sain's and pushed up with all her might in order to get up onto her feet. The green paladin may have been thin and lanky, but he was still heavy for her to carry. After getting to her feet partially hunching over, Florina hauled the comatose man a few steps over to Belle. Leaning heavily on the horse, she took a few moments to catch her breath before maneuvering Sain half on the horse and half off. She then pushed his limp form fully onto the horse, though not without quite a struggle and protest from her exhausted muscles.

Ah! The deed was finally done. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she leaned on Belle a bit, gently stroking the brown horse's mane. Belle, however, did not budge from her bowed position; Florina looked questioningly at the horse only to receive a soft snort in reply. The woman smiled, grateful she wouldn't have to lead the horse back to the castle on foot. Gracefully, the small woman climbed onto the saddle just behind Sain. Belle stood once Florina was safely on with reigns in one hand and the other making sure the green knight would not fall off. The Pegasus knight then tugged on the reigns slightly and Belle was off toward the castle.

On the way to the castle, Florina started thinking about her encounter with the thugs. She had been looking for her older sister Farina when she had first run into the brutes outside a small pub on the south side of town. Originally, she was supposed to meet her sister in 'Ol Capt'n Bradly's Bar, but finding no sign of the blue-haired woman after a few hours of waiting, she had left the establishment. The five boorish men had followed her from the bar and accosted her as soon as she was a fair distance away from the place. She hadn't even been ten minutes alone with the five thugs when Sain had shown up. Florina shuddered; she didn't even want to think of what would have happened if he had not arrived when he did.

The castle loomed overhead, dark and silent; only the evenly spaced torches around the outer wall gave any light to the massive structure this time of day. The guards gave her no hassle this night, and she was grateful for it. She directed Belle to a side courtyard, one not often checked or guarded.

Florina slid off the horse, landing on her feet quietly. She gently stroked the mare's nose, "Please stay put…"

The horse nudged her lightly, and the knight took off into the castle at a hurried pace. Florina made her way toward the guest quarters, her older sister Fiora was there and hopefully still awake; she would know what to do, she always did. The distressed knight knocked on the last door at the end of the hall, Fiora's room. After a bit of shuffling and a few loud bangs, the door opened to reveal a sleep mussed Fiora still in uniform.

"Florina? Why are you here…it's…late…you should be asleep…did you come for Hero?" Firoa yawned and rubbed the sleep from her light blue eyes. "Where's Farina?"

Florina bit her lower lip and wrung her hands together. "Umn…we should leave Hero to sleep right now…Farina never showed and…I ran into trouble…"

It was then Fiora got a better look at her baby sister. The hem of her white uniform was torn slightly, as well as both sleeves, and her face and clothes were smudged with dirt and blood? "St. Elimine! What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Firoa grabbed Florina's shoulders and started inspecting the younger woman for injuries.

Florina shoved her sister away slightly, "No, I'm fine, a little shaken but fine…the blood isn't mine…" The lavender-haired knight turned her gaze downward, chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears in check, "I-I'm ok…but…the man who saved me…isn't"

"What happened?" Fiora's eyes went wide with shock, "Oh, never mind for now, we'll go fetch Kent."

The sisters made their way down to the middle of the hall where Fiora knocked on one of the doors, "Kent?" There was no answer. Fiora knocked again, but the silence remained. "He must be out patrolling the back courtyard again…"

Florina looked at her sister quizzically, "How come?"

Fiora sighed, "He probably couldn't sleep…come on." Fiora took her sister's hand and lead her through the castle and out one of the back doors.

* * *

Kent was standing against the rear gate in full gear, deep in thought and half asleep when he saw two figures approach. 

"Halt, who goes there?" Kent drew his blade, still halfway conscious of his surroundings.

"Ah!" Florina jumped behind her older sister; she was still rather anxious from the scuffle in the alleyway.

"Kent!" Fiora scolded the red-clad knight, hands on hips and a glare etched on her pretty features.

Kent blinked a few times before realizing it was only Florina and Fiora. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry…" The red knight scratched the back of his head, "Wait–why are both of you up so late?" The question was primarily aimed at Fiora.

"Kent, Florina ran into a bit of trouble in the city when she was waiting for Farina."

"Oh no!" Kent rushed over to the sisters, "Florina? Are you alright?"

Florina stepped out of her sister's shadow, looking up at the paladin, "Yes…but…the man who saved me…" The younger of the two sisters looked away, "He needs help."

Kent sheathed his sword, "Alright lead the way."

Florina nodded, "Yes…of course."

The trio made their way around the back courtyard to one of the side yards with Florina in the lead. The young Pegasus knight was pleased to see Belle had not moved from where she had left her.

When Kent approached, he did a double take; hadn't he seen that horse somewhere before?

Fiora gasped at the sight of the limp man on the horse–or what she could see in the torchlight at least–a small pool of crimson was forming underneath the unconscious rider, steadily dripping from his unmoving arm and from the saddle too; his clothes looked to be soaked in the stuff, but it was too dark to see the full extent of his wounds.

Kent walked up to the mare with a nervous Florina while Fiora stood a few meters away. Kent took a hold of the green-clad man and hefted him off the horse and onto the grass. The paladin knelt down beside the motionless man and winced as he looked over the injures–two deep gashes and a rather large cut–all bleeding without restraint. He then looked at the man's face and gasped.

"Sweet St. Elimine…" Kent blinked and rubbed his eyes. He slowly pulled up the leather headband, revealing the faint traces of a scar just above the man's right temple; it was an old sparring wound his best friend had received when both men had been squires. "It's Sain."

Fiora moved over to Kent and Florina. "What? It can't be; he's dead," she gazed down at the gravely injured man. He did look like Sain, only older and more worn. The blue-haired knight glanced over to her sibling in order to gauge her reaction. The poor girl was trembling and chewing on her lower lip; she was trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Kent, you have to help him, please…" Florina's voice cracked as she brought her hands up to her face. Sain looked so much worse in the torchlight. "Oh St. Elimine…please let him be ok…" she whispered fiercely. She had held out this long, she wouldn't cry now.

Fiora moved over to her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Florina, its ok, you can cry…"

The younger knight gripped her sister, tightly closing her eyes. "Please, please don't let him die," she whimpered. Florina sobbed quietly against her sister's shoulder.

The paladin nodded absently before lifting his unmoving friend up in his arms. "Come on, we need to get him cleaned up," Kent looked over at the two sisters before walking toward a side door.

Kent hauled his former partner into his own room. Sain was much lighter than the red paladin remembered–it had been almost no trouble carrying him through the halls and stairwells of Ostia castle, and that made the red-haired man worry. Fiora and Florina filed into Kent's room right after the paladin had laid the wounded man on his bed.

Florina knelt down next the bed taking Sain's larger hand into her own. Tear streaks adorned her pale cheeks, and her eyes were red from crying. Kent rifled through a wooden trunk against the wall, pulling out bandages, herbal salve and a large piece of white linen. Fiora moved the washbasin from a table on the far side of the room to the bedside stand.

Sain's wounds would have to be attended to tonight without waking any of the clerics; it was too late to fetch one, and Kent didn't want to make a stir lest Lady Lyndis wake and find Sain here…Kent looked to his fallen friend and wondered for a instant where he had been the past three years, he would have to ask later when Sain woke…if he woke…

"We have to remove his shirt and vest, Fiora will you help me?"

The blue-haired woman nodded and moved over to the bed, gently shifting Sain to a sitting position. The bloodstained cloak, tunic and vest were quickly discarded, and Kent and Fiora set to work on dressing the wounds, as Florina was far too distraught to do much of anything.

An hour later and all the injuries had been properly cleaned, medicated, and wrapped. Kent was dead tired and emotionally drained from the whole ordeal. Scratching his head absentmindedly, he looked over at Florina who had fallen asleep half on the bed, half off. The poor girl was an emotional wreck, and rightfully so.

He turned his weary eyes toward Fiora, "Do you think we should move her to her room or yours?" Thoughts of what happened the last time Florina woke up next to Sain entered his mind.

Fiora hadn't seen her younger sister in such a distressed state since…since they were far younger. "No, I think she'll be more likely to panic if we move her to her own room or mine."

"Are you sure? You remember what happened last time…"

"I know, but this is different…and besides we'll be in here as well."

"What?" Kent exclaimed rather loudly.

"You heard me, and don't yell." Fiora glanced over at her sleeping sister. "You might wake her up."

"But where will you sleep? I was just going to lie down on the floor–surely you'd rather sleep in your own bed? And what about Hero?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Kent, I'm not made of glass," she walked over to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a few blankets, "I'm worried for my sister, you know?"

Kent sighed, "Alright, but what about Hero then?"

"Hero is asleep, and not likely to wake till morning," Fiora rolled out a couple of blankets on the floor. "Florina will wake up before Hero does."

"Oh, alright…" Kent had delicately moved Florina all the way on the bed before removing his armor and heavy cotton tunic, tossing the articles near a trunk in the corner of the room.

Despite the stressful situation at hand, Fiora smiled at the thought that she would be sleeping next to Kent tonight. The man had an unbreakable code of honor, and would usually protest a great deal in circumstances like this. Kent settled down next to the Pegasus Knight before tugging the blankets over them both; he then wrapped an arm around the blue-haired woman and pulled her close. Settling against Kent's chest, Fiora found it quite easy to fall into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Old Wounds

Disclaimer- still don't own anything…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 3- Old Wounds

_"Kent, please…oh Kent, you have to believe me! I didn't do it! I tried to stop it! It was an assassin from Khathelet; I am sure of it!" Sea green stared up at russet brown, pleading and praying that this man–his best friend–would believe him. _

_Kent looked down at his blood-splattered friend. The past few days had been nothing short of hellish, first Lady Lyndis and Florina, and now this. Surely the duke would have Ostian Knights hunt Sain down and throw him in prison or…perhaps it would be death for the green paladin. The state of Thria was convinced that Sain was guilty, even if it was an accident on the part of the green paladin. _

_"Sain…even…even if what you say is the truth, what can I do about it? Nothing, you know that. Duke Nicolai wants you dead; he's from the aristocracy Sain! We're commoners! Our word means nothing to people like him!"_

_Sain closed his eyes his head slumped forward in defeat. "I suppose there is no chance for me to make it right or prove my innocence in court then." _

_"Dear friend…"_

_"Kent…I didn't kill the Duke's father."_

_"You can't prove that in court…"_

_Sain looked up at the red paladin, "Kent, you know as well as I that the Old Duke of Thria and the Marquess of Khathelet's cousin have been feuding over the same piece of land for years! That's my proof! Sir Wyatt always wanted control over the river valley that was given to Thria almost a score ago!"_

_Kent turned away from his friend, a somber expression on his face. "Listen, Sain, Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis have no say in this matter, they can't help you. Even as the Steward of Caelin I cannot help you. It's the word of Nicolai over yours…you have no chance in court…the jury will not believe your word…"_

_Tears started to well up in Sain's eyes. "You don't believe me Kent…" His voice was soft, defeated. _

_"Sain I never-"_

_"Kent," Sain held up his hand, "don't, please…just don't."_

_The red-haired man looked at the beaten man in front of him unsure of what to do or say. Despite all that the green knight had endured over the past few years, Sain had managed to stay cheerful and up beat, now, he was broken…a shattered image of his former self._

_"Kent, I can't live with this…my friends no longer believe me, Lycia would have me dead and my honor has been stripped, my honor Kent!" Sain brought his trembling hands up to his face and sobbed. "I can no longer bear the title of knight…I am no longer worthy of it."_

_Kent bit his lip–this was not right, Sain was a very honorable man. Most thought him to be a scoundrel and a fool, but he was actually quite admirable and very intelligent. The older man knelt down so he was eye level with his friend, "Sain, you must leave Lycia, other countries will not meddle in Lycia's affairs."_

_The younger man looked directly at Kent, eyes wide, "Dear friend, are you suggesting I never return to my…my home? Surely they will think I have done it if I flee!"_

_"It's better than rotting away in some prison cell or dead. Sain, you have nothing to lose at this point, please do this for me?"_

_Sain stared at Kent as if he were raving mad, "Kent-"_

_"Sain, please…"_

_The green paladin sighed. "Alright Kent, I shall do as you say. From now on I am a paladin no longer…"_

_Kent stood up, a sad smile on his face. This was probably for the best. _

_Sain un-strapped the blood-soaked armor he had on, setting it aside. He then grabbed up his sword and spear before standing. "Kent, I leave my armor with you…do what you will with it…Oh!" The brown-haired man started riffling through a small pouch he kept strapped to his belt. "Please dear friend, I know I have wronged Miss Florina…but I would like her to have this." A beautiful sapphire ring was produced from the brown leather pouch–radiant cut with gradient channel-set diamonds on each side, the band was white gold and the half-bezel setting yellow; it was a magnificently crafted piece. "Will you give her this for me?"_

"_Sain this was your mother's. It's part of your family history…"_

"_I know…but I feel Miss Florina should have it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_The brunette smiled sadly. "I've never been surer of something Kent."_

"_It wasn't just mindless flirting with her, was it?" _

"_Perhaps at the beginning it was…but then it changed."_

_Kent took the ring from his friend's hand and placed it in his own pouch. "You truly did have strong feelings for her, didn't you?"_

_Sain rubbed his ring finger thoughtfully. "I did. I do." A tragic look crossed his face. "I would have fancied her my wife if she wanted me…I don't think I shall ever find comfort flirting with women as I used to, not after her..."_

_Kent looked at his friend in mild astonishment, "You loved her, didn't you?"_

"_I-yes…I suppose I do, I can only wish for her happiness at this point though." Sain made his way over to his horse, Belle. "Well old friend, this is where we will part ways."_

_The two friends embraced one another one last time. _

"_Kent, you were like an older brother to me, thank you for being my friend."_

_The red-haired man closed his eyes, "Sain, I will miss you and your antics. I hope our paths cross once more in this life."_

_Sain stepped back, "As do I." The tarnished knight climbed up onto Belle and with a small salute to his lifelong friend, he was off._

_Kent watched his friend become a speck in the distance; he was headed north to Etruria. The red paladin closed his eyes and turned back toward Caelin; duty called._

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered through the glass windows on the eastern side of Ostia castle as guards changed posts and the servants went about their morning tasks. Fiora cuddled closer to her knight, the top of her head just below his chin. Kent groaned as he felt Fiora shift, his neck and back were sore from sleeping on the stone floor. The last time he had slept on the ground was back in Eliwood's ragtag army. Life as a steward had softened him a bit. He pulled the Pegasus knight a bit closer…she was very warm. 

Florina yawned and slowly opened her eyes as warm sunbeams hit her face. She started to stretch her arms when she felt a still form next to her. Suddenly her eyes widened. Sain! The small knight bolted upright, all the events of the previous night washing over her like cold water. Florina looked down to her side to see Sain still unmoving–that was to be expected however, with all the blood loss. She smiled sadly and traced his bandaged wounds as the sun crept higher in the sky. The white gauze was almost bled through with the sticky crimson liquid. A healer would have to be called in soon.

Turning her gaze away from Sain, she spotted her sister and Sir Kent asleep on the floor. Fiora's face was nestled in the crook of Kent's neck as he held her close. The sight was enough to bring a small smile to her melancholy features; she thought they not only looked cute together but their personalities matched perfectly. Her sister had visited Kent periodically over the past five years, and their relationship had grown steadily, but Kent was the Steward of Caelin, and his duties came first. Florina thought Fiora deserved an upstanding man like Sir Kent…

Well, Hero would be up soon, better get up now. Florina sighed and hauled herself out of the bed. She had to go attend to her duties before she could spend any time at all watching over Sain. The lavender-haired knight quietly left the room without disturbing any of the occupants and made her way to her sister's guest quarters.

Several minutes passed since Florina's departure before Kent yawned. The first thing he saw when he opened his sleepy eyes was light aqua hair. "Hmn…?" Not thinking anything of it, he closed his eyes again.

Fiora smiled dreamily as she opened her eyes. Kent held her all night long, and from the looks of things, she was closer to him now than when they first went to bed. She gently brought her hand up to his face, "Kent, it's time to get up."

"Jus' a moment…" he murmured sleepily.

Fiora grinned–he was too cute when his guard was down–she lent in and kissed him on the cheek.

Kent chuckled, "Fiora, stop it, this is highly improper." He opened one eye slightly to peer down at her smiling face. "I suppose we should get up, shouldn't we?"

The blue-haired knight sighed, "Yes, Sain's bandages probably need changing."

Kent grew somber over the mention of his best friend, "Yes, they probably do."

The red head reluctantly released his hold on the gorgeous Pegasus knight and she pushed herself off the ground. Kent looked at her disheveled appearance and chuckled; her normally perfect hair was mussed and her white uniform creased and askew. He was sure his appearance looked similar to hers.

Fiora attempted to straighten her appearance without much luck, "I'm going to go freshen up…"

Kent could see the woman had a light blush on her cheeks as she left the room. Perhaps she had just realized he was shirtless. Kent laughed a bit; it seemed most the Pegasus Knights were a bit shy when it came to men.

Pushing himself up off the hard floor, Kent proceeded to change his clothes and strap on his red armor. He then turned his gaze toward Sain, his fallen friend. Blood was seeping through the bandages. A cleric was needed–Sain was losing too much blood. He wouldn't survive very long at this rate. The red paladin set about changing the bandages when he realized Florina was gone.

"Hmn, I wonder when she woke up," he looked at the door to his room.

She had obviously left early, probably to take care of Hero. Kent smiled sadly, looking down at his friend. Never in his life had he seen the bright-eyed man look so dead…and still, it just didn't seem like Sain. Kent quickly reapplied the salve and started wrapping new bandages around the wounds. When he was almost finished, someone knocked at his door.

"Yes, hold on!" Kent quickened his pace.

"Kent, it's only me." Fiora responded from the hallway.

"Oh, Fiora, please come in."

Kent tied off the last bandage before stepping back to look at former green paladin. Fiora walked up beside him, wrapping her arms around the crestfallen redheaded knight.

"Kent, he'll be alright; this is Sain. He always has the most amazing luck, he'll pull through."

"I hope…I hope so." Kent looked away from the occupant of his bed. "Come on, I heard Priscilla and Heath arrive today."

Fiora nodded, "We should ask her to heal Sain. They got along rather well during the campaign."

"Yes, and she's a better option than anyone else, because she'll keep this quiet, Lady Lyndis cannot know Sain is here just yet."

* * *

Matthew groaned, it was morning…and he had gotten back not even two hours ago…or something like that. He buried his face in the pillows on his bed–no good. The thief-turned-spy smacked his fist against the mattress. 

"Why the hell does it have to be so bright?" His yell was muffled by the pillows.

The spy flopped over onto his back and looked up the stone ceiling of his bedroom-it looked as if getting more sleep was out of the question. Matthew rolled over off the side of the bed, landing noiselessly on his feet in a crouching position before standing up and glancing around his room.

Nothing looked particularly out of place except a note on the desk he never used…it must have been from Hector. Matthew walked over and picked up the piece of parchment glancing over the contents briefly. Hmn, Hector wanted an update on the situation…fine…but it would have to wait till tonight. The spy crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the hearth.

Matthew was about to leave his quarters when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; his appearance was atrocious. The spy grimaced, his pants were caked with mud, bits of twigs and leaves were embedded in his hair and his cloak was ripped and shredded. How he had fallen asleep in such a state? Oh well…best get cleaned up, after all Guy was arriving today…and Priscilla and Heath, but he wouldn't be meeting those two.

The former thief grumbled at the thought of Priscilla…Guy liked her a lot, but she liked Heath…and well Matthew felt bad for the swordsman. Poor Guy, Priscilla always shafted him no matter what he did for her. Well not this time. Matthew was going to help his friend out–after all, the swordsman had saved him on several occasions in the last few years.

Ah, much better! Matthew looked over his now clean and tidy appearance. Now he could go get some food and meet Guy in the city without getting odd looks. The thief smiled grabbed his long knife and satchel before exiting the room…these next few weeks would be rather interesting indeed.


	4. Welcome Back

Disclaimer- don't own anything…well maybe my computer, but that's about it…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 4- Welcome Back

_"Mother! I've returned home!" Sain closed and locked the front door of the smallish house located on the west side of Caelin town. The main room was dark and cold–how peculiar... Usually there was a fire in the hearth and the wonderful smell of hot food wafting through the entire house. He tugged off a tattered brown traveling cloak and unhooked the sword from his belt. Suddenly, the green paladin heard coughing coming from upstairs._

_The knight stopped and looked toward the staircase, "Mother is that you?" _

_There was no answer. How odd indeed. Normally his mother was very vivacious and lively. Something felt terribly wrong here._

_"Mother?" the green paladin called out again. Sain made his way up the creaky old stairs and quietly opened one of the two doors on the landing; the sight that awaited him concerned him greatly. _

_The room was dimly lit and a bit stuffy due to the fire burning in the small black stove located in the corner of the room. A pale woman in her mid 50's was bundled up under several thick blankets on a bed alongside the far wall. Her brunette hair was streaked with gray and her sea-green eyes were tired and dull. There was no color in her face–it was a sickly pasty tint. Sain felt his heart wrench–this was his mother, Josephine. She coughed again._

_"Mother!" Sain rushed over to the old woman's bedside and knelt down. "Mother, what is wrong with you?" He had never seen the cheerful woman look like this._

_"Sain, is that you?" Her voice was hoarse, almost a whisper._

_"Yes, it's me mother," The paladin felt tears well up in his eyes. _

_The woman struggled to sit up a bit. "Let me get a good look at you," she croaked._

_The knight turned to the table next to the bed and lit another oil lamp to brighten up the room. He bit his lip, his mother's health had deteriorated so quickly–when he set out almost a year ago with Eliwood's army it had only been a slight cold, or so she told him. Now…she looked as if she had one foot in her grave. _

_The old woman squinted at the young paladin, her eyes getting used to the brighter light. "My Sain, you look like you've grown some." _

_Sain directed a gentle smile at the sickly woman, "I guess I have a little."_

_"My little boy, off saving Elibe with his companions…tell me, how was it?"_

_"It was…tough." It was the only answer he could come up with. _

_"And how is Kent faring?"_

_"He is alive and well, although he did break his arm in our final battle."_

_"Ah…" Josephine coughed, "and what about the Marquess' granddaughter? Old Robert said that Caelin no longer had a ruler the other day."_

_"She is leaving, back to Saece. Ostia has control of Caelin sort of...and Kent has been elected for stewardship."_

_"Oh that's wonderful. Kent was always such a good boy…" Her voice sounded weak and strained._

_Sain wiped at the tears in his eyes, hoping that his mother didn't catch the action. "Have Robert and Margaret been taking care of you mother?"_

_Josephine closed her eyes and gave a slight nod of the head._

_Sain made a mental note of this. He would have to replay old Rob and Maggie as soon as he got the chance. The two sat in silence. Sain would glance at his hands, and then at his mother, and back to his hands again. Oh, how he wished he had stayed with his mother instead of joining Eliwood's army…_

_"Tell me my son...have you found yourself a girl?" The elderly woman asked hopefully._

_"I-" Sain looked down at his hands. It was true he wanted to marry at some point and start a family, but he hadn't given it much thought… He was always flirting with the ladies; it was a bad habit he acquired growing up around the bars. But even though he flirted with a woman here and there, that didn't mean he was a lewd rascal of a man like his father had been–nor did it mean he wanted to hop into bed with every beautiful woman he saw. As a matter of fact he had a great deal of respect for most women although many wouldn't believe it–especially those of Eliwood's army. _

_"No mother, actually I have not given marriage much thought."_

_"Oh," Josephine whispered sadly. "I had hoped to see you married soon."_

_Sain rubbed his jaw and peered at his mother's cheerless face. "Well, there is one girl I'm rather fond of…"_

_Her dull sea-green eyes brightened, "Oh?"_

_"Yes," Sain gave a small smile. "Actually, she's one of the few I don't flirt with constantly anymore."_

_Josephine chuckled softly before it turned into a fit of coughs. Finding a pitcher of water on the nightstand, Sain poured the woman a cup of water and she gladly sipped it down._

_"Thank you Sain." Her voice seemed strained. "So you still flirt with the ladies incessantly then." It was more of a statement than a question._

_Sain sighed, "Yes, I still do that."_

_"I thought that it was something you would grow out of…I should have never let you hang around Dray and James, they were a bad influence on you," she frowned._

_The paladin crossed his arms, "It's not like I act on it…It's just harmless flirting."_

_"Even still Sain, most women like to be treated with common courtesy, not constant flattery."_

_"That's what Miss Fiora told me the other day," Sain commented sulkily. _

_"Well, you should take her advice then."_

_"Maybe…But I've done it for so long…it's just, part of me I suppose."_

_"Well, old habits are hard to break…just ease up on the flirting a little Sain. I'm sure women would respect you more…"_

_Sain gave a small smile, "I'll try mother…"_

_Josephine turned her gaze to an old wooden box sitting on a small table across the room, "Tell me, have you seen Grandfather Albert lately or Benicio?"_

_Sain bit his lip, "I have not seen either of them recently, but when I got back to Caelin a few days ago I found Uncle Benicio sent me a letter…" Sain was unsure how to phrase his next few words. "He–grandfather was delivering a package to Bern…he was killed by bandits," Sain finished quietly._

_The woman sighed, "Oh dear…"_

_Silence filled the room for several moments. _

_"Sain, I'd like you to finish your studies under my brother," Josephine whispered._

_"What? I can't leave you here like this mother! I can't!" Sain cried. _

_"My son, this is for the best, you always liked metal crafting and smithing…and you're the last -" she paused to cover a cough. "I should have sent you to train under your grandfather instead of becoming a Knight of Caelin." The old woman closed her eyes and sighed, clearly their exchange of words had worn her out. "You were always more passionate about artistry than fighting…"_

_"Mother…How about this, I'll take care of you for now...then I'll go see Uncle Benicio and deal with the family business after you're well again." Sain knew he was lying to himself, but it beat staring Truth in the face.

* * *

_

Priscilla arrived at Ostia Castle around noontime with her bodyguard and secret lover, Heath. The healer knew the Etrurian court wouldn't approve of her relationship with a commoner, especially a traitor to his own country, thus the pair kept their relationship hidden. Knowing that she could never have an open relationship with the man she loved, Priscilla had proposed the idea of instating Heath as her own personal bodyguard. Her parents had loved the idea; after all, Heath was one of the finest warriors in all of Elibe, despite being a fugitive. Heath himself hadn't been too keen on the idea at first, but after a great deal of Priscilla's insistent begging and pleading, the wyvern lord had finally given in.

The pair had decided to arrive in Ostia earlier than most of their companions in order to get away from the watchful eyes of the court–and Priscilla's parents. It was not often that they had so much alone time with one another, and they took advantage when they could.

The trip down to Ostia had been wonderful. She rode with Heath upon his wyvern, Hyperion, instead of riding her horse. She smiled when the Wyvern Lord landed in the front courtyard of Ostia castle and helped her off the giant animal. He was so gracious and well mannered, much more so than the court officials with which she often dealt. How she wished they could just run away and start a family…

Several guards came out to attend to the new arrivals, but the guards had no idea what to do with the dragon descendent. Most of them stood a good distance away from the mighty beast. Heath un-strapped the saddle and removed Priscilla's and his own belongings from the beast before allowing Hyperion to take off into the cloudless sky and toward a nearby forest.

Some of the guards looked at him questioningly, while others sighed in relief that the giant lizard was gone.

Heath gave a small smile, "He'll be back before nightfall, just lead him to an open stable and give him some raw meat."

Some of the guards paled at the thought of the beast returning.

Priscilla giggled, "Come on Heath, let's go tell Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector we've arrived.

Heath nodded and followed his beloved into the castle, leaving the baggage and saddle for the guards to attend to.

* * *

Kent and Fiora were on their way to greet Priscilla and Heath along with Lord Hector. Lady Lyndis was not feeling well at all and thus opted to stay in bed. The paladin and lord talked about the affairs of Caelin while Fiora walked a few paces behind them. 

"Hector, I do believe we should keep a standing army in Caelin. I know it is rather expensive in these times of peace, but it will keep many men employed and keep the younger ones out of criminal organizations."

"Ah, Kent, you know I agree with you, it's just the nobles in Caelin are so difficult to deal with…they'd rather keep an extra gold coin than ensure the protection of their country or the employment of their fellow countrymen."

The steward of Caelin sighed, "Yes, I know, I deal with them often enough. It's just everything was so corrupt in the times of the previous Lord Caelin due to the control of his brother, I don't know what to say to them anymore. They won't pay their dues."

Hector grinned, "Well then we'll just have to fix that, make the tax laws harsher. Lord Caelin was rather soft in his old age after all."

The red-haired man rubbed his chin, "Hmn, not a bad idea. There are far too many loopholes in the current laws. Perhaps we should just overhaul the tax system in Caelin and use the current Ostian system instead?"

The bigger man let out a hearty laugh, "That is an excellent suggestion Kent! I've never had much trouble with the Ostian nobles and upper class stepping out of line. I need to show those Caelin bastards who's in charge."

Fiora watched Kent interact with Hector and gave a half smile. The paladin was very good at his job. She ideally wondered if he would ever give it up and settle down at some point...The knight looked longingly at the steward–would he give it up for her? She knew that if it came down to it, she would give up her life as a Pegasus Knight for him…if he asked that is. Fiora stopped walking and looked down at the ground sadly. Would he?

"Fiora are you alright?"

The aqua-haired knight was startled out of her daze by a hand being placed on her shoulder. "Yes Kent, I'm alright; I was just thinking." She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"If you say so, come on, I can see Heath and Priscilla just down the hall." He smiled at her before taking her hand and pulling her down the hall where Hector was talking with Heath and Priscilla.

"Ah, Lord Hector, you seemed to have gotten…bigger over the last few years."

Hector chuckled and slapped the Wyvern Lord on the back. "How many times must I tell you, it's just Hector! I hate formalities."

Priscilla looked up at the Lord of Ostia; Heath was right, he was bigger than the last time she had seen him. The blue-haired man had grown a couple more inches and his muscles were larger, that or his armor had gotten bulkier. Soon Kent and Fiora walked up to the trio, and Priscilla took note that the two were holding hands. Interesting.

"Lady Priscilla, and Heath, it is good to see you both again," the red paladin commented.

"Likewise Sir Kent. It is always a pleasure to visit Ostia, Lycia is quite beautiful this time of year." The auburn-haired healer glanced around. "May I inquire where Lady Lyndis is?"

"She is not feeling well, nearly threw up all over me this morning," Hector mumbled.

"Oh dear, I do hope she is alright, perhaps I should see if I can help?"

"No need to do so Lady Priscilla," Kent gestured, "she is feeling better this afternoon, but opted to stay in bed."

"But if she gets any worse, I'll be sure to come to you Priscilla," Hector added.

Priscilla nodded, "Very well then."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I feel I should retire for now." Heath rubbed his weary eyes. "I'm a bit sleepy after the journey down."

"I would like to retire as well," Priscilla added.

The lord of Ostia frowned, "Very well, but you shall join us for dinner, right?"

The pair nodded.

"Well then, Fiora will escort you to your quarters, as Kent and I have business to discuss."

Kent and Hector left the hall, renewing their discussion about the Caelin nobles and taxes.

Fiora turned to the two weary travelers; Heath looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. "Alright, let's go."

Priscilla took a hold of Heath's arm and followed the woman to the guest quarters.

The aqua-haired knight opened a door near the entrance of the guest wing. Most of their companions from the campaign would be residing in this area of the castle for the reunion. "Heath, this shall be your room."

The wyvern lord blinked himself awake, "Huh? Oh! Right of course." He gave Priscilla a small smile and gently squeezed her hand. "I'll see you at dinner."

Priscilla returned the smile, "Of course you will, now go to sleep before you collapse on the floor."

The bodyguard chuckled, "Yes milady." He gave a mock bow before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. The tired man fell asleep as soon as he got on the bed.

The door directly across the hall was opened next, "This will be your room Priscilla."

"Alright, thank you Fiora."

The Etrurian noble was about to enter her room when Fiora suddenly stopped her. "Wait, I have a favor to ask of you," her voice seemed somewhat strained.

Priscilla looked at the woman curiously, "What is it Fiora?" During their journey to stop Nergal, Priscilla had never had much interaction with the Pegasus Knight; the woman always seemed so calm and amazingly self reliant. But now, she looked troubled.

The situation seemed strange to the knight; it should have been Kent asking the healer to help Sain, or maybe even Florina, but instead it was she. "Priscilla, please follow me." The knight turned and walked a few doors down to Kent's room before unlocking the door and entering.

The noblewoman was rather interested at what Fiora wanted to show her and soon followed the older woman into Kent's room. What she saw greatly distressed her as a healer. There was a man on the bed, completely unaware of the world. Blood was already starting to seep through the new bandages that covered the wounds he had suffered.

"Oh dear," Priscilla rushed over to the bedside. "Fiora, I need my staff…I can't heal wounds of this…magnitude without it."

"I'll go fetch it; I'm sure the guards already brought your things into your room."

Priscilla nodded absently as the blue-haired woman left the room. Slowly, she started removing the sticky red-covered bandages. His shoulder and arm were in terrible shape. She gasped when she removed the bandage around his midsection–the wound was especially deep. How had he survived at all?

Fiora returned with the healer's staff and gave it to the auburn-haired woman. Priscilla looked down at the man one more time before getting up and standing a few paces back from the bed. She held up the staff and closed her eyes. A soft blue light emitted from the tip of the rod, and a brighter blue light enveloped Sain's wounds. As soon as the light disbanded, the valkyrie dropped her staff and fell to her knees. Fiora rushed over to her.

"Priscilla, are you alright?" She gently shook the woman's shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine," Priscilla breathed. "It's just I haven't used my powers in some time and the journey..."

The knight nodded and helped the woman to her feet after picking up the fallen staff.

Priscilla looked at the fallen man, his breathing was even and quiet, the same as before she healed him, but now the wounds no longer marred his flesh. "What happened to him? Better yet who is he?" The woman asked quietly.

Fiora licked her lips and was about to answer but stopped, unsure of how the red-head would react. "Let us leave this room right now."

The healer nodded, "Alright, we'll go to my room then."

Fiora helped Priscilla out of Kent's room and locked the door behind her. The two women entered the noble's guest room and both sat at the modest table provided.

"That was Sain," Fiora said softly.

Priscilla's eyes widened. "What? When did this happen? How?" the healer exclaimed. She was greatly confused by the whole situation.

"Well I'm not sure about the details myself, but Sain saved Florina last night." Fiora answered quietly.

"But, why would he come back? He's a wanted man in Lycia right? Doesn't Florina hate him because of what he did? Why would you have me heal a man your sister hates?" The whole circumstance was quite baffling.

"Sain's name was cleared a year ago, we received word he was dead eleven months ago…Florina was very distraught when she heard about it. The incident after the wedding, it was mostly a misconstruction. Florina's actions were a bit excessive when the whole ordeal happened, so that lead most of us to believe the worst." Fiora closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

All Priscilla could do was blink, "So, Sain isn't the scoundrel we all thought he was?"

"I honestly don't know anymore, I don't think I'm the best person to ask on this subject."

"Right, where is Florina by the way?"

"I'm not sure where she is right now."

"Do you think Sain knows?"

"I doubt it, but I must ask you something very important."

"What is it?"

"You mustn't tell anyone Sain is in the castle yet; we have no idea how some people would react to the news…"

"I see, well, I guess I can keep it quiet then."

"Thank you."


	5. Casual Conversation

Disclamer…still the same as it was before…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 5- Casual Conversation

_"Sain my boy, that's some good work you're doing there."_

_The brown-haired man wiped at his brow and set down the smithing hammer. "This is tough, nothing like gold-work or setting stones."_

_"Yes it is tough my boy, but my old man wanted to make sure every male in this family knew a little industrial smithing as well as jewelry crafting. He always said learning to smith made you appreciate jewelry work a lot more."_

_"Uncle Benicio, why are you continuing my training? I thought grandfather considered me a disgrace."_

_The old man let out a hearty laugh, "My boy, my boy, old Albert never thought you were a disgrace, he was livid at your hard-headed mother for leaving the family and going to the city, leaving the family to be with that scoundrel father of yours."_

_Sain moved the flattened steel to the forge using the tongs. "Yeah, well I wish my mother would have raised me here instead of Caelin," there was venom in his words. _

_"My boy, everything happens for a reason, if you'd grown up here in the mountains, sure you'd have everything you could possibly want at your fingertips, but you'd never have traveled all across the continent, nor would you have saved Elibe from that Nar-gel guy."_

_"Uncle, how many times must I tell you, it's Nergal," Sain pulled the red-hot steel from the forge with the tongs and back onto the anvil. He started pounding the metal with the smithing hammer again _

_"You know, even if he was a bastard, he made it possible for you to become a knight of Caelin."_

_Sain grunted, "I never really wanted to fight...I did because I had to."_

_For several minutes neither of the two men made a sound. Only the clang of the hot steel being flattened on the anvil echoed throughout the smithy._

_"Not so hard my boy, you'll wear yourself out at this rate."_

_"I. Don't. Care." Sain beat the metal harder. _

_"It's not your fault he left you know. He was a horrible man, your grandfather knew he was bound to cheat on your mother, but she was too in love to know it herself."_

_Sain lost his grip on the tongs and the metal clattered to the stone floor. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, the former knight covered his face. "He took mother and me to Caelin and left. He left! He took everything we had of value! He promised he'd be back! We–Uncle…it was so hard," Sain sobbed as he sunk down to his knees. "They all laughed at me…they said I was a bastard…that I shouldn't have been a knight."_

_The old man knelt down next to his only next of kin. "Listen Sain, it wasn't your fault; he was bastard for leaving you both for that merchant girl in Bern." Benicio patted Sain on the back, "And half those jerks training to become knights didn't even make it half as far as you did. Sain, you're a great knight."_

_The ex-paladin ignored the words of his Uncle. "Mother, she had a hard time when she found out he sold the bar…because of him…I signed up as soon as I could to help her out…she died because he left!" Sain was wailing in grief. _

_Old Uncle Benicio had never seen a man cry so hard in all his life. "My boy! It couldn't be helped!"_

_Sain still wasn't listening to the old man, he only cried harder. "And the worst part is I'm just like him…I left Miss Florina, I wronged her so, I made her cry…I left mother too…maybe I killed her."_

_Benicio clenched and unclenched his fist before punching the sniveling brown-haired man right in the face. "By Elibe boy! Haven't you heard a word I said?"_

_The green-eyed man looked up at his uncle gently cradling his bruised cheek. "What?" He hiccupped a couple of times. _

_The old man rolled his eyes, "Your nothing like that good for nothing bastard, you don't even look like him. So what, you flirt with a lot of girls? You don't grope them and bed them only to leave the next morning. My boy, you're very honorable indeed, you protect dames in distress without need of payment or thanks."_

_Sain blinked a couple of times before he started sobbing again, "I'm not honorable, I wronged Miss Florina."_

_"You stupid boy! You loved her didn't you? You didn't wrong her on purpose! You were drunk, so was she!"_

_The pitiful former knight looked up at his uncle as if he were some sort of crazy person. "But I still did it!"_

_Benicio threw his hands up in the air, "I give up, if you honestly feel so horrid about the whole situation go apologize to her!"_

_Sain's eyes lit up, "That's an excellent idea Uncle!" The dejected man wiped at his tear and soot stained cheeks._

_"Eh? But aren't you a wanted man down in Lycia?"_

_Sain got up to his feet a determined look on his face. "I don't care, I'll go to Miss Florina and she can execute whatever punishment that she sees fit. I've been running long enough."_

_"My boy, you're crazy, just as long as she don't kill you I'll be happy, someone has to take over this old mine."_

_"Yes, of course Uncle."

* * *

_

Matthew grumbled–this was not his idea of fun. He truly had no desire to eat dinner with _certain_ former traveling companions, namely Priscilla. That's all Guy talked about on the way to the castle…freaking Priscilla this, and freaking Priscilla that…ugh, it was disgusting. She was nice to him during the campaign-so what? That didn't mean jack-shit, plus there was the matter of her being with that wyvern lord with weird hair. Ugh, Guy was just…immature sometimes. The thief rubbed his temples hoping that he wouldn't get a headache before dinner even started.

The meeting with Guy hadn't gone all that badly earlier today…until he started talking about _her_…They met at a bar on the north side of town, had a few drinks and talked about the past year. Apparently Guy was making quite a name for himself as a swordsman. Defending the innocent and killing the bad guys and all that jazz. Matthew supposed it must have been an hour into the conversation–Guy had had a little too much to drink already–when the swordsman first started asking about the auburn-haired healer, and then he wouldn't shut up about her…ugh! He had to listen to Guy babble about the girl for the next two hours…it made his head hurt.

Damn Priscilla for being Priscilla, and damn Guy for talking incessantly about Priscilla, and damn Hector for making him report after dinner! Damn them all to hell! Matthew clenched and unclenched his fists as he made his way down the hall toward the small dining room for dinner…this was just not his day.

The group of companions sat comfortably in one of the smaller dining rooms of the castle for dinner, after all, why would one need upwards of fifty seats to seat seven people? Hector sat at the head of the table, Heath, Priscilla and Guy to his right and Kent, Fiora and Matthew to his left. Lyn had decided to take her meal in bed and Florina decided to keep the plainswoman company.

The former traveling companions had been talking about various subjects over the course of dinner–it was a rare and appreciated occasion when several of them met all at once. Hector was often the one leading the conversations, as he was the most outspoken of all the people seated at the table currently.

"Fiora tells me that Lord Eliwood and Lady Ninian are to arrive next week with Wil and Rebecca," Priscilla remarked.

Guy sat next to Priscilla poking at his food. He hadn't said much of anything throughout dinner.

Matthew glanced at his swordsman friend before turning his gaze back to Hector.

"Indeed they are," Hector replied leaning back in his chair.

Matthew sat back as well, "Jaffar and Nino will be coming the same day or the day after Eliwood arrives too."

"Oh! That's wonderful, I haven't seen Nino in so long," Priscilla smiled at the thought of the cute green-haired mage.

Servants hurried into the dining area and removed the dishes from the table and brought out the desserts.

Fiora stood up, "I am sorry to leave early, but I feel I should check on my sister and Lady Lyndis."

"Go ahead Fiora." Hector chuckled, "Make sure that wife of mine is resting as well…she tends to be very active, even when she's sick."

"I will, thank you." Fiora looked over at Kent before leaving the dining room.

Heath looked down at the large slice of chocolate cake in front of him. "Is it true that Ninian and Rebecca gave birth less than two days apart?"

"Yes, it is true; Roy and Wolt were born nearly a day apart," Matthew answered.

Hector stuffed a large bite of cake into his mouth, "I can't wait to see the little tykes."

Priscilla looked down at her cake forlornly.

Guy peered over at the crestfallen healer…why had she turned glum so quickly? He started to blush when he realized he had been staring rather obviously and quickly turned his gaze back to the chocolate cake on the table.

Kent looked over at the dejected noble. "Lady Priscilla, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine Sir Kent, thank you for asking," her voice was quiet.

Guy bit his lip, she even sounded sad.

Heath looked over at his dear Priscilla curious as to why she looked so sad. He would have to ask her later on tonight.

"Say Heath, would you care for a one on one sparring match later on tonight?" Hector asked hopefully.

The wyvern lord grinned, "Not tonight Lord Hector, I'm afraid I would be no match for you seeing as how I'm nearly dead on my feet."

"Ah damn, maybe later on in the week then…" The great lord glanced at Guy, "What about you Guy?"

Guy looked up from his plate- his cheeks still a faint reddish color. "Umn, I'm sorry Hector, but I'm still pretty tired as well, maybe some other time…"

Kent let out a small chuckle, "Well Lord Hector, I'm sure you'll have many worthy sparring partners in the days to come."

The larger man rolled his eyes, "Like Eliwood? Please, I could beat that softy with my eyes closed."

"I'll be sure to tell Eliwood that for you," Matthew laughed. "I don't think he'll appreciate that comment much."

The three men continued talking and laughing as Guy sat quietly eying Priscilla.

The healer looked down at her plate sadly. She would have to speak with Heath sometime soon about her decisions.

"How about you Kent, want to spar with me?" Hector questioned the paladin.

Kent leaned back in his chair, "Sure Hector, but I choose the weapons we use." Sparring would get his mind off certain things, namely his half-dead friend and a very lovely blue-haired Pegasus knight.

The master of the castle grinned, "Great! I'll see you down in large sparring court in about an hour from now." He then shoveled another large piece of cake into his mouth.

Matthew cleared his throat loudly while staring at Hector.

Hector looked over to where Matthew was sitting-a questioning look in his eyes. "Something wrong Matthew?"

The spy glared at his employer. "Well, Lord Hector, I think you'll have to postpone the match another hour, as I have some important things to discuss with you."

The lord blinked, "What?" Then realization dawned on him, "Oh! Right of course, yes, Kent that match will be in two hours…is that alright?"

Kent sighed, chucking a bit, "Sure Hector, two hours, the big court, but I must being going now." The paladin stood up.

Hector took another bite of his cake, "Ugh, damn it Kent! Slow down, I'll walk with you. I have something to ask you about Lyndis anyway."

"Of course," Kent replied.

Matthew glared at Hector, "I'll be in the study half an hour from now, don't be late."

Hector nodded, "Right, right, I'll see you there Matthew."

The Great Lord stood up and the pair left Priscilla, Guy, Heath and Matthew after bidding them all good night.

The thief stood up and glanced over at Guy. "Well I must be going as well."

Guy got up hurriedly and bumped Priscilla in his haste to follow Matthew. "Oh my goodness, Lady Priscilla, I'm so sorry!" The poor swordsman apologized blushing like mad.

Priscilla felt her cheeks warm up, "Oh it's all right Guy…no harm done" The healer smiled at him, "Goodnight."

"G-goodnight Lady Priscilla," the swordsman mumbled before exiting the dinning room trying to hide his blush.

Matthew snorted. Guy was a moron–he was never going to get Priscilla that way…oh well. "Night Heath, night Priscilla"

"Goodnight Matthew," Heath replied.

Priscilla remained silent looking at the door Guy had just made his exit through–a faint blush still tinged her cheeks.

Matthew chuckled. Perhaps there was hope for Guy yet. The thief left the dining room to go find his idiot swordsman of a friend.

Heath turned to Priscilla once everyone was gone and gently caressed her cheek, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The noble woman looked into Heath's icy blue eyes, he was always so concerned for her well being. She was being selfish. Yes, that was it. "Heath, I'm alright, just exhausted from the ride down here."

"Are you sure that's all?" He didn't look convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied with a small smile.

"Alright, if you say so." Heath got up out of his chair. "Let us retire then."

"Yes, let us retire for the night." Priscilla took Heath's hand and allowed him to lead her to the guest quarters.

* * *

"Lyn, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Florina asked the teal-haired woman anxiously. 

"For the thousandth time Florina, yes, I am fine. I don't know what was wrong with me this morning, maybe it was dinner last night." Lyn snapped.

The two best friends were in the common area of Lyndis and Hectors' chambers. Lyn sat in a rather large overstuffed chair, and Florina perched on the armrest of a similar chair across from the blade lord. Both women had already eaten and were now catching up as Florina had only gotten in from Ilia with her elder sister a few days ago and barely had a chance to speak to her hot-headed friend.

"I'm sorry Lyn…I'm just worried about you." The knight fidgeted with her gloves.

"No, Florina, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just I don't like being treated like I'm made of glass." Lyn sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Hector usually treats me as his equal, he knows I can take care of myself, but this morning…he got really over-protective and rather fussy."

Florina giggled, "Lyn, you know he was concerned because he cares about your well being. You should just let him fuss over you."

Lyn rolled her eyes, "Florina, I'm just not used to him acting like that…it was odd, well you know Hector..."

"He's rather thick sometimes, he's all about taking action." Florina grinned, "Just like you Lyn."

"Florina!" Lyn couldn't believe her ears, "I'm not thick-headed like my husband!" Florina was insulting her! Florina never insulted her! She wondered momentarily if the Pegasus knight had a shot or two of Ilian rum before stopping by.

"Ah, you and Hector, I'd say you're the two most stubborn people I know…and you both can be rather thick as well."

Florina and Lyn both turned to see Fiora leaning against the entrance to Lyndis and Hector's chambers.

"Ah, Fiora, I'm glad you agree with me."

"This is not fair! You can't gang up on the sickly one!" Lyn exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

Florina burst out into a fit of laugher, while Fiora just chuckled softly.

"Lyn, you don't look so sickly to me!" The younger of the two Pegasi sisters commented.

The elder Pegasus Knight looked at the two best friends, a soft smile on her face. "I'm sorry to intrude as I did, but Lyn, do you mind if I steal my sister away? It's past her bedtime."

Lyn smirked, "Ah, go ahead Fiora, I've had enough verbal abuse for one night."

"Fine Lyn, I know when I'm not wanted," Florina gave the blade lord her best pout and puppy-dog eyes before she hopped off the armrest.

"Aw! Florina, now I feel bad…you know I'm joking, right?" Lyn said getting up from her seat.

The youngest pegasi sister smiled. "I know, but I should go with Fiora now. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two friends hugged and bade each other goodnight before Florina and Fiora left the room. The two sisters then started the trek back to the guest wing.

"Fiora, did you want me for something?" Florina asked.

The older knight chuckled, "You got into my rum again."

Florina blushed, "It was just a little though–I was feeling a bit of a chill after last night…"

Fiora sighed, "You really should've worn a cloak when you went out, it's fall and...you can't afford getting sick."

The pair walked in silence for a while. "So Farina didn't show up at all last night?"

"No…" Florina answered.

"She always seems to do these sorts of things," Fiora groaned. "So we have no idea when she'll be here, do we?"

"I guess not…" Florina looked down at the stone floor, unconsciously fiddling with the ring she wore on a chain around her neck. "H-How is Sain?"

"I asked Priscilla to heal his wounds today. He's still unconscious mind you, but I'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of days.

Florina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank St. Elimine…" she whispered.

"Would you like to check up on him?"

"No, not tonight…maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, well I'll be off to bed then."

"Goodnight Florina."

"Goodnight Fiora."


	6. A Little Assistance

Disclaimer…please see previous chapters…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 6-A Little Assistance

_Florina gripped the javelin and looked ahead at her target–a large slab of wood standing perpendicular to the ground quite a few meters away. She raised the javelin high above her head and lunged forward, throwing the sharp metal stick at the target with all her might. The javelin sailed through the air and landed at least three meters shy of the target._

_The knight felt like crying. Joining up with Lady Lyndis had been good for her–she increased her skills enormously, but she still lacked the power and sometimes accuracy behind her long distance throws. While she was rather proficient with short-range combat, it was still rather hard for her to hurl a javelin more than several meters with much force–both her sisters could throw one far beyond that. Even though she was enlisted as a knight of Caelin, her elder sisters were far more accomplished as soldiers than she. Oh how she wished for their skills!_

_The rather shy maiden walked over to where the javelin was protruding out of the ground and tugged it out. Suddenly she heard a branch breaking followed by a string of curse words she wouldn't dare repeat. The dame whirled around, looking for the noisy intruder–it was Sain, Knight of Caelin and notorious flirt!_

_"Ah! Lovely Florina, how goes it?" He had a rather slender spear in hand and his appearance was slightly disheveled, with leaves in his hair and dirt on his pants._

_"Eep! S-Sain…I-that is…" She stepped back slightly, clearly startled by the knight._

_Sain looked genuinely hurt by her movements away from his presence. "Miss Florina, I am extraordinarily sorry for disturbing you, I only came out into the fields so I could practice," he said holding up his spear as proof._

_"O-oh…well," Florina held her javelin close. "I-I was doing the s-same." _

_"Well then, would you mind if I practice alongside you?" he asked hopefully._

_He didn't seem to be particularly flirtatious today. Florina thought his conduct rather peculiar–usually the green knight would shower her with complements and praise her beauty. _

_"I promise not to get in your way," he added._

_"Umm…I-I suppose it w-would be alright." Her fear of men was rather irrational, and Sain just wanted to practice–just the same as her. If worst came to worst, she could always use the technique Farina had shown her…_

_"Thank you Miss Florina." The green clad knight smiled in her direction, before moving a fair distance away from the makeshift target. _

_Florina moved away from the slab of wood to see what the other knight would do. He was a long ways away from the target–even further than the distance either of her sisters would normally throw their spears from during their practice sessions. The paladin put his left foot forward and pulled the spear back so most of the length was behind his head. He then lunged forward on his right, hurling the sharp rod with all his might at the target. His throwing arm and body followed through in the direction the spear was thrown after the weapon had left his hand. The Pegasus Knight gasped as the spike rammed into the wooden target dead center. _

_Sain stopped and grinned, a nice hit, now he could increase his distance his distance a little more. He always thought it a good idea to spend at least half his time practicing on foot and half on his horse; it was easier to throw a spear while moving on a horse than on foot–the projectile had more momentum and more power when thrown from horseback, thus this technique improved his skills at a quicker rate than most other cavalry units. The green knight turned his gaze toward Florina. It was her turn. _

_The lavender-haired woman gulped. There was no way she could compete with such skillfulness, but she readied her javelin anyway. She pulled her arm back and flung the sharp stick at the target. It flew through the air and–it fell short a couple of meters again. How embarrassing! She had thrown far closer to the wooden marker than Sain and still her javelin could not strike the wood. _

_The green-eyed man frowned as he watched the woman's movements. Florina was better than this–she was a Pegasus Knight after all! Perhaps she was nervous because of him? He walked over to the target and pulled his spear out before retrieving Florina's. _

_The Pegasus Knight looked at the ground sadly as Sain approached with her javelin in hand. He must have thought her incompetent._

_"Miss Florina, I was watching your form and I noticed you're not following through with your throw," he commented holding out her spear._

_Florina blushed. His words were gentle–not the harsh criticism she thought he would deal her. She took the offered spear with a trembling hand. _

_"I want you to watch me."_

_"W-what?" She looked up the other knight, startled and blushing a deeper shade of red._

_He chuckled, "I meant, watch how I throw my spear." He held up the projectile weapon just for good measure._

_"O-oh, r-right," she stuttered. The woman stepped back to give the knight the room he needed._

_Sain pulled his spear back as he had done before. "Most of the length should be behind your head so you can aim more accurately, and you must pull back the spear as far as you can to gain the most momentum since your on foot and not a steed."_

_Florina nodded slightly even though Sain wasn't watching her. "A-alright."_

_"The next thing you need to do is lunge with the foot the same side as your throwing arm, that doesn't matter on horseback though." He was about to throw his spear when he remembered something, "Oh! Always follow through with your throwing arm–it'll keep the spear moving in a straight path and your aim accurate." Sain pitched the spear the same as he had done earlier, and it hit the target dead center once again. The green knight turned around, "Now you try."_

_Florina nodded, "Y-yes…of course." The woman held up the javelin as Sain had, keeping her left foot in front of the right; however, she was trembling a bit. She then stumbled forward too quickly and hurled the projectile at a slight angle before falling to the ground. _

_Sain rushed forward and was helping her up in an instant. "Miss Florina? Are you alright?" He looked concerned._

_The maiden started to cry, "I-I just can't do it, I-I'm just weak."_

_Sain sighed and brusquely took a hold of Florina's shoulders so he could look directly into her eyes. "Listen to me Florina, you can do this. You're a strong woman, you are not weak!" His tone was gruffer than he would have liked, but it sure got the smaller knight's attention._

_Florina froze, and stopped crying immediately. Her cerulean eyes were wide, stunned. She then started quivering like a leaf in the wind._

_"Oh, shoot, please Florina, don't be frightened, I'm sorry." Sain bit his lower lip. "Please, please try again?" His voice was soft and kind._

_Florina nodded her head slowly. She would try again. _

_Sain grinned and released his hold on the girl. "Alright, I'll help you out more this time." He went to go fetch both spears._

_The Pegasus Knight blushed slightly as she watched Sain go. He was acting oddly, why wasn't he flirting with her? Had something happened to him? Just a few months ago he was flattering every girl he caught sight of... _

_Sain returned with both weapons. He jabbed one into the ground and held out the other for Florina. She took the javelin and readied her stance just before Sain stepped behind her._

_"S-sir Sain! What are y-you doing!" she shrieked as his right hand moved over her own. _

_"I'm going to help you with your throwing Miss Florina. Please don't be nervous."_

_But Florina was beyond nervous; she was petrified. Sain was pressed against her slightly, he smelt of mint with a slight tinge of steel and smoke. She had never been in such a position with a man before, nor had she been this close to one. _

_The green knight eased the spear halfway behind her head. "This is about as far back as you should hold your spear."_

_The Pegasus Knight swallowed hard, her blush was a deep crimson now. "O-o-okay."_

_"Now on the count of three, I want you to lunge forward on your right foot and throw this javelin as hard as you can, okay?"_

_Florina nodded closing her eyes willing herself to stop shaking._

_"Remember to follow through, alright…One…Two…Three!"_

_The petite knight opened her eyes, looking directly at the target. Sain released his hold on the spear as Florina stepped forward and hurled it as hard as she could, following through after she released it. The spear arced through the air before the shaft pierced the target–nearly dead center. She couldn't believe it!_

_"Ah! See Florina! You can do it!" Sain grinned at the stunned woman._

_"I-I suppose so…" She turned toward her instructor, still blushing a deep crimson. "Thank you Sain," she murmured. _

_"It was a pleasure Miss Florina; I'll be glad to help you anytime."

* * *

_

Kent was vaguely aware it was morning due to the horrible chirping sounds coming from outside. The red knight pulled a pillow over his head. Last night had been awful. Apparently Hector had been practicing his swordsmanship because he had improved…a lot. The great lord was very offensive in his strikes and they were all very, very strong. Blocking the sheer power of those blows had left the paladin exhausted in less than an hour.

The beaten man turned face up and removed the pillow from his face. Kent groaned and sat up, his tired muscles protesting the movements. He was going to have some nasty bruises in the days to come unless he asked Pricilla to heal him.

Looking over at his fallen friend, he found the man to still be unconscious. Kent sighed, no surprises there. At least Fiora had Pricilla heal Sain's wounds yesterday. He would have to thank the valkyrie the next time he saw her.

Groaning again, Kent pushed himself off the hard floor. His muscles were stiff from sleeping on the stone again. "Damnit Sain, you should wake up so I can have my bed back!" He glared at the unmoving form on the bed and sighed. Time to get ready for a new day. As far as he knew nothing would be going on besides boring meetings with the court officials, and more discussions about funding problems of the Caelin army.

"Lord Hector, you have improved your sword skills immensely, may I inquire as to how you advanced your abilities so quickly?" Kent looked at the Marquess questioningly.

"Well Kent…it's kind of a secret," the big man said, a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Please tell me Hector, we've known each other for five years now. I'm a knight and I've been training with a sword all my life, and you beat me with a few years training. I'm very curious."

"You see," Hector looked around the hall to make sure there was no one else around. "Lyndis helped me out a lot," he mumbled.

"What? Lady Lyndis trained you with a sword?" Kent looked surprised. "But you are both completely different warrior types…she's very agile and small, and well…you're not," the steward stated bluntly.

Hector crossed his arms and glared down at Kent. "Lyndis did a very good job despite the differences between us…I've learned a thing or two from fighting in the ring as well."

"The ring? You do know that the ring is no place for a Marquess of Ostia…" Kent stared at the large man blankly. "Does Lady Lyndis know about this?"

The Marquess gulped, "Kent, you mustn't tell anyone about this, especially not Lyndis or Oswin."

Kent sighed, "You are my lord now, well sort of, don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe. On my honor as a steward and a knight"

"Thank you Kent. Lyndis has always favored your friendship, and I think I do too. You're a bit stiff for the rules like Eliwood, but a good man nonetheless."

"I think I will take that as a complement, but I am rather curious as to how you entered the ring for combat without anyone recognizing your face."

Hector grinned, "I go in disguise of course!"

"Disguised as what?" Kent asked.

"Now that is a secret I will not tell."

"Ah, well, if that is what you wish milord," the knight commented.

The steward of Caelin and Marquess of Ostia walked in silence for some time.

"May I inquire about the health of Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked.

The great lord scratched the back of his head. "Last night, when I returned to our chambers after the spar she seemed very well, but this morning she was horribly sick again."

"Hmn, that is rather odd. Well hopefully it's just a bout of the flu, I hear it's particularly nasty this year. You should have Miss Pricilla take a look at her"

"Really, you think so? Hmn…ah, the meeting will start soon."

"Alright, to the meeting."

* * *

During the course of the day, Florina checked on Sain three times, and each time there was no change in his condition. It had only been two days though, so she was still optimistic about the situation; however, right now she was concerned about her elder sister. 

Farina was supposed to arrive almost two days ago and still her sister was not here. Fiora had told her not to worry. She had said that Farina would come to the castle eventually; after all she was normally late, unless there was a bit of gold involved. But still, Florina couldn't help but feel worried for her sister…both Farina and Fiora were truly the only blood family she had left.

The youngest of the Pegasi sisters wandered around the castle aimlessly. She hadn't visited Ostia in over a year; her life was just too busy. She often flew missions with Fiora and then there was Hero…She was usually left with little or no time to see her good friend Lyn.

Florina sighed–she hadn't even seen Farina in over two years. Apparently she had been out on the high seas with Dart the pirate looking for buried treasure. She never quite understood Farina's obsession with money. Following Nergal's defeat Farina had gone to Ilia with Fiora, while she went to Sacae with Lyn. Then Hector started courting Lyn and the blade lord returned to Caelin, and so Florina had returned to Ilia. Upon returning to her homeland, she frequently watched her sisters argue over how compensation from missions would be spent. Farina always wanted to keep a portion of the gold for herself, while Fiora wanted to use almost all of it for the poor people of Ilia. Those arguments made Florina sad, and she usually took Huey out for a ride when the sisters got too carried away. She hoped that Dart's influence would lessen Farina's obsession with money–the man was awfully noble for being a pirate.

The Pegasus Knight looked outside, it was dusk. She would check on Huey and then take dinner in her room tonight. Lyn was feeling rather sick today.

* * *

Finding that she had trouble sleeping all alone, Pricilla had gone to Heath's room in the middle of the night. In Etruria he habitually came to her room in the middle of the night and left before the dawn, but here she could stay with him and not worry about what her parents or the court might think. 

The healer found it rather nice waking up next to her lover in the morning, well it was usually the morning, today it was just past noon. She smiled at the sleeping man beside her. Heath was usually a light sleeper, but the trip down to Ostia really had really taken a lot out of him.

Pricilla sighed, best to not wake him. She maneuvered herself out of Heath's arms and got out of bed. The stone floor was cold and the healer winced when her bare feet touched the ground. Ah, how she wished she could stay with Heath! But, she had arranged a meeting with Sir Oswin for today. The knight had offered his help in finding her parents' graves. It would be awfully rude to keep him waiting. The woman pulled on her robe and made her way across the hall to her own room. It was time to finally let go of old memories.

Priscilla made her way down the maze of stone hallways that composed Ostia Castle–the palace was huge, although not as large as her home in Etruria. The healer stopped and looked outside one of the windows lining the hall she was currently in–it was much later in the day than she had originally thought, it would be supper soon…The auburn-haired woman sighed and continued her trek to the back courtyard of the castle.

After walking down several more corridors and staircases Priscilla finally made it to the back courtyard, and what she saw there surprised and amazed her all at the same time. Guy, the swordsman from Sacae, was practicing with his killing edge… He was amazing, his skill…every move so precise and calculated…fast without losing power in his strokes…the tanned and tone muscles rippling with power, covered in a slight sheen of sweat. The man looked at ease when he was practicing–so different than last night at dinner.

The healer was transfixed, it was beautiful, he was beautiful…Suddenly Guy turned his head in her general direction and froze. Priscilla blushed, realizing she had been staring for quite some time.

"Ah, Guy, I was…I just came out for–air, yes, I needed some fresh air…" she stumbled over her words and turned away slightly so Guy wouldn't catch the blush on pale cheeks.

"Uh, oh, well…Lady Priscilla, it's…umn…it's alright," Guy answered somewhat coherently while scratching the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Guy…?" Priscilla turned to face the swordsman.

"Uh…yes Lady Priscilla?" The man from Sacae blushed. Why was Priscilla even here? Didn't she want to be with Heath?

"Your…swordsmanship…it's-I've never seen anything quite like it, it's amazing…no, it's more than that…it was…it was beautiful." The healer started fiddling with a gold bracelet on her wrist. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Her heart was racing and she couldn't speak correctly and she was blushing so much!

The compliment made Guy blush a darker shade of red. "Oh, umn, thank you Lady Priscilla, that…it means a lot coming from you."

Priscilla smiled at the swordsman, "It's just Priscilla, not Lady Priscilla, just Priscilla…"

"Ah, it's just Pricilla then? Alright, thank you 'just Priscilla'."

The auburn-haired healer giggled, "Ah, Guy, you know what I meant. You can be so silly sometimes…"

Guy gave a sheepish smile to that comment, "Thank you Priscilla…"

"If you wouldn't mind…I think I'd enjoy seeing you practice again sometime…" Priscilla bit her lip, hoping that the swordsman would say yes.

"Really? Sure, anytime you want Priscilla…I usually practice before dinner…and breakfast…" Guy rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't_ that_ good…

"Ah, thank you…I would love to talk more, but I have an appointment to keep…" The healer smiled sadly at the swordsman. "I'll see you tomorrow though…" Priscilla made her way toward the back gate. Oswin would be at the cemetery already.

"Okay, tomorrow, then…goodnight Priscilla, and be safe…"

"Thank you Guy…" Priscilla opened a side door next to the back gate and left the castle grounds, thoughts of Guy still lingering in her mind. The healer smiled–Guy, he was so cute, and shy and–Priscilla stopped… "Shouldn't I be thinking of Heath?" The healer bit her lip deep in thought…what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the swordsman from Sacae? Why wasn't she thinking about her beloved Heath? Ugh! Too many questions…too many…The auburn-haired woman sighed, putting a gloved hand to her temple. She would ponder these things later…after her meeting with Oswin…yes later…she would figure it out later…


	7. Awake at Last

Disclaimer-…please see previous…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 7- Awake at Last

_Kent looked at Lady Lyndis, and then down at the sword in his hands. It had a standard steel blade with a standard steel handle and a leather grip, just a normal sword. Kent looked at the blade over and over again. It could have been anyone's sword, it could have been, but it wasn't. This was Sain's sword. How did he know? There was a ribbon woven in and out of the leather grip, it was Sain's mother's ribbon; Sain always wove the strip of silk into his leather grip, a good-luck charm, he had insisted, when Kent asked about it years ago._

_Kent wiped at his eyes, tears threatened to fall. He wasn't supposed to cry, especially not in front of his liege; he was still her knight after all. The steward fondled the sword with trembling hands. Sain was dead. Dead. The word seemed so final and resolute. _

_His thoughts were jumbled, so much had happened over the last month. Caelin's nobles and upper class were making it very difficult to collect taxes. They didn't like how the social gap seemed to be closing in since the previous Marquess death. Kent didn't know what to do anymore. So he had come to Ostia to meet with Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis, but he never expected this._

_Apparently an attempt had been made on Duke Nicolai's life last month. The culprit was a hired assassin from Khathelet. The new Duke had been vacationing on his country estate when the assassin made his move. Luckily the young noble had not been injured. Ostia sent knights to investigate since it was the most powerful state in the Lycian League and often played peacekeeper among the providences. After much interrogation, the knights had found out that the Marquess of Khathelet's cousin was responsible for the attack on Nicolai and the attack on the Duke's late father. The Marquess of Khathelet's cousin, Sir Wyatt, was put on trial, found guilty and imprisoned. A feud over a large chunk of land along the western border of Khathelet had been the cause over this big mess. _

_Duke Nicolai had Sain's name cleared and honored for his attempt to save the old duke's life-but it was too late. The original company of Ostian knights, coupled with Nicolai's hired mercenaries sent to kill Sain, brought back a sword and a testimonial that its wielder was dead. The company had not been in contact with Duke Nicolai for some time, maybe if they had been, Sain would still be alive._

_Kent set the sword aside. Oh how he wished he had helped Sain! The green paladin begged his friend for aid and all he did was send him away. Some friend he was…_

_"Kent…" Lyn looked at the knight with tears in her eyes. Despite all that happened almost a year ago, she could never hate Sain. Sain was a Knight of Caelin–her knight. _

_"Lady Lyndis…I am grateful that you informed me of his passing. I-" Kent choked back a sob. "I will miss him…"_

_"Kent, many of us will miss him, his antics…his flattery…despite everything…he was truly a good man," Lyn sobbed and wiped at her tears._

_"Miss Florina will have to be informed of his death," Kent said quietly._

_"Yes…she will." _

_"Please give her his sword, I know Sain would want her to have it."_

_"Kent, are you sure? You have known him the longest…it should be yours." _

_"True, I have known him since I was nine …but, he would want her to have it. You know Sain; he always thought about the ladies first." _

_Lyn smiled sadly, "Alright, I will give it to her."_

_"Thank you Lady Lyndis…I-I request permission to rest, I don't think I can meet with Hector and the court today." _

_"Kent, you know that I have always permitted you to leave without asking."_

_"Ah, I had forgotten, my apologies…" Kent got up from his kneeling position and bowed. "Good-day milady."_

_"I'll see you tomorrow Kent."

* * *

_

Heath looked over at Priscilla from across the room–she was currently writing a letter to her father. She had been acting oddly the last few days…and quite frankly he was worried–very worried. After her meeting with Oswin, she had been–what would he call it? Passive? Distant? Aloof? It was like she was going through the motions without any care or emotion in her actions…it was very un-Priscilla-like.

Perhaps this was his fault? After all, since their arrival at Ostia Castle, he had spent the majority of his time alone, usually catching up on rest or tending to Hyperion. Not once had he gone out to Ostia city proper with Priscilla…and he had promised her he would…hell, he'd promised her a lot of things on this trip, and he hadn't gone through with a single one! What a horrible person he was! How selfish he was!

The wyvern lord bit his lip deep in thought. He always hung back in the shadows, always ready to protect his lady, but…it seemed as if Priscilla didn't want that, she wanted more, well maybe not more, but something else entirely…What could she possibly want from him? He had stayed with her despite his past, hadn't he?

"Heath…Heath? Heath!"

"Hmn?" The wyvern lord snapped out of his daze and turned his icy eyes toward Priscilla.

The healer frowned, "Heath, I said I was done…with the writing…"

"Ah, alright…you must be tired then, I'll leave you be…" Heath pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on, and started making his way over to the door.

"Heath?" the healer choked out. She sounded pitiful…

The man in question turned around, "Is there something wrong Priscilla?"

Priscilla turned away from her bodyguard, tears welling up in her pretty green eyes. "Heath…please don't leave me tonight…I-I barely got to see you today…I miss you…"

Heath frowned, "Priscilla…I had no idea…" He walked over to the distressed healer and wrapped his arms around her.

The auburn-haired woman clutched at the wyvern lord and sobbed into his cotton shirt. "It seems like we never spend any time together anymore…and it's…it's-it hurts…"

"Oh Priscilla…if I had known…I thought you wanted some distance…?"

"Heath…we never-I hardly ever see you…you're always in the shadows…protecting me…I-I don't want that…I want you beside me…at my side…"

The wyvern lord was shocked, was that what Priscilla truly wanted? Heath pulled the healer closer, "Priscilla…I-I didn't know, please forgive me…I thought you were fine with the arrangement we had…"

Priscilla sniffled, "Heath…if you don't want to…"

"No, it's just…I don't-I'm not good enough for that Priscilla…"

"Heath…" the healer half whined, half sobbed.

"Alright, alright…" Heath sighed gently rubbing her back, "Please don't cry…how about this…tomorrow we'll go into Ostia town proper, as a couple…not me as a bodyguard and you my liege, but as a regular, normal couple…how does that sound?"

Priscilla smiled slightly and stopped sobbing letting go of Heath. "Oh  
Heath…" the young noble wiped at her eyes. "You have no idea how happy you've made me…" She stood on tiptoe to give the bodyguard a quick kiss on the lips before hugging the lanky man.

The wyvern lord smiled, "Well at least you're smiling now…come on, let us get to bed. We're going to have to wake up early tomorrow…"

* * *

It had been a very productive day with the advisors; the new tax laws would be in place by the end of the year for both Caelin and Ostia. Kent smiled. With all the planning he'd been doing these past months, all those meetings during the last week had been very productive. Today the meetings had lasted all day, and he had missed dinner, but it didn't matter now. 

The knight opened the door to his room to change out of his armor and into a light cotton shirt and pants. After a couple of nights on the floor, Fiora had insisted that he sleep in her room. At first he adamantly refused; after all, it was not fitting for a knight to sleep in a lady's room–especially in the same bed. Yet another night on the stone floor had convinced him otherwise. The red-haired man looked at the unconscious Sain before leaving his room and heading down to the end of the hallway.

Kent knocked on the door, "Miss Fiora are you decent?"

Fiora looked at the door, it was Kent. "Yes, hold on." She set her silver lance down and got off the bed to let the knight in.

She unlocked and opened the door, and the red-haired knight walked in, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Kent, this isn't the first night we've slept in the same room, yet you still blush when you see me."

"Ah, it's just-I don't know…it seems so uncouth for me to sleep in the same room as a lady I am not married to…."

Fiora smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sir Kent, you are a very honorable man indeed." The Pegasus knight moved over to the bed where she picked up the silver lance she had been polishing and set it against the wall.

"Has Hero fallen asleep yet?"

"Yes, just recently actually," Fiora answered. "How was the meeting?"

Kent grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "It was wonderful! The new laws shall be in place by the end of the year. I may be able to resign as steward of Caelin soon if everything goes well."

Fiora felt her heart skip a beat, "Honestly?" She turned to the red-haired man and sat down by his side.

"Yes, each year, more and more responsibility for Caelin has been given to the Lord and Lady of Ostia. After the taxing system is changed, Ostia will have complete and direct control without need of a steward in Caelin to make decisions."

The normally reserved woman grinned and threw her arms around Kent. "Oh Kent! That's wonderful!"

The paladin held Fiora close. "Now I will be able to go with you to Ilia."

Fiora pulled away from the knight and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you truly mean that?"

"I most certainly do." Kent replied.

"I don't know what to say…oh Kent, I'm just so happy!" she half laughed, half cried.

Kent pulled her into a fervent kiss before embracing her once again. "I never want to see you leave again, Fiora."

"You'll never have to, Kent."

* * *

Florina rubbed her weary eyes. It was near midnight, she was sure of it. Lyn had been talking with her for several hours tonight–the plainswoman only stopped when she realized her friend was half-asleep. The knight could tell that Lyn was getting antsy being cooped up in bed all day, but Hector wanted her to be careful concerning her illness…or supposed illness anyway. Florina suspected that her friend was probably pregnant and going through morning sickness…she hadn't told that to Lyn yet though. 

Serra had arrived today with Erk in tow; however, the healer and the mage were rather weary from the trip down from Etruria and both retired almost immediately. The Pegasus Knight sighed, still no word from Farina, and Sain was still out cold. Rebecca, Wil, Lord Eliwood, and Ninian would be arriving the day after tomorrow. She smiled, Nino would be here within a week as well.

Ah! The guest wing at last! As she walked down the hall, she stopped and stared at the door to Kent's room. She had been unable to check up on the former knight all day. Perhaps a quick visit couldn't hurt…

"Ugh…" His muscles felt stiff and sore, especially his right shoulder and left side. What had happened to him? Did he fall off another cliff? Or perhaps he had been captured and beaten senseless by mercenaries…or bandits, not like there was much difference. The man groaned again as he heard his stomach start growling; he was so hungry, damnit, what happened to him? Better yet, how long had he been asleep?

Slowly he opened his sea-green eyes, it was night, or at least it seemed like night. Wherever he was, it was pitch black. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The first thing he noticed was that his sword and spear were missing, and he was lying on a bed half naked in a room. Perhaps he was at an inn or in his uncle's house?

Then it hit him. All the events of _that _night came rushing back in a blur of color and sound. He bolted upright and broke out in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. This was Ostia Castle! Oh shit! How did he end up here of all places? They were going to kill him for sure!

He turned his gaze over to the door as it creaked open slightly. Oh no! He had to get out of here quick! The man threw off the covers and made a move to get up but it was too late…the door was fully opened.

Florina turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. She stepped into the doorway, holding up the small candle to help illuminate the room faintly. There looked to be a man on the bed sitting up, it was perhaps Kent? No, Kent was in Fiora's room…then who?

"S-Sain, is that y-you?" she stuttered. It couldn't be…

The man on the bed froze, could it really be? That was her voice! "M-miss F-Florina?"

Her cerulean eyes widened and she dropped the candleholder, shocked. It couldn't be, but it was! He was awake! "S-Sain!"


	8. Of Coaching and Contrition

Disclaimer-still poor, still don't own anything…

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 8- Of Coaching and Contrition

_Florina sighed, this was not good at all…Lord Eliwood and Ninian's wedding was in three weeks, and she had not gotten them a gift yet, nor had she learned how to dance. Oh dear, she would look like a fool if she didn't get ready soon! _

_It had been a month since she and Lady Lyndis had returned to Caelin from the plains of Sacae especially for this event. All of Lycia was celebrating; the wedding was sure to be a massive affair. So many people from all over Elibe were coming to see the young lord marry, after all it was Eliwood's famed army that defeated Nergal. _

_Ah! There was Lyn walking through the gardens–perhaps she would have a solution to this problem? "Lyn!" the petite woman cried, running up toward her friend. "LYN!"_

_"Huh?" The teal-haired warrior turned toward the Pegasus knight, looking a bit dazed and vary disheveled._

_"Lyn, what's wrong? You didn't hear me calling you?" Florina inquired, out of breath._

_"Oh…sorry…" Lyn looked at the ground, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "It's-nothing."_

_"Lyn…" the smaller woman pleaded. "You can tell me…we're the best of friends, right?"_

_Lyn blushed a darker shade of red, "Uhmn…well…you see…"_

_Florina looked quizzically at her friend, this was not normal. The plainswoman never acted like this unless… "Lyn, does this have to do with Lord Hector staying in the castle until we leave for Pherae?" _

_Lyn looked away; she was as red as a tomato now. _

_"It does!" Florina squealed quickly grabbing her friend's hands. "Oh Lyn! What happened?"_

_Why did Florina have to be so damn inquisitive? The smaller girl had opened up a great deal over the last year when it came to conversing with others. The blade lord bit her lip and looked at the ground rather intensely. "Well…we were sparring…and well…we ended up in the most…compromising position…and…" Lyn brought her hands up to her face, covering her cheeks and mumbling the last part. _

_"What?" the knight questioned._

_"I said he…" the taller woman mumbled the last part again._

_"Huh?"_

_"I said he kissed me!" Lyn shouted, and then quickly covered her mouth. Her whole face was red at this point. _

_Florina smiled up at the blade lord, "Lyn, I didn't think that would get you so flustered…just a kiss, huh?"_

_Lyn looked dumbfounded. "Think Florina, if it was just a kiss, well, I wouldn't be this flustered, would I?"_

_The Pegasus knight blinked once, twice, then her eyes widened. "Oh! It was more than a kiss then…?" The small woman blushed looking at her friend's mussed appearance... "Well then…uhm, Lyn, I had something to ask you."_

_The plainswoman was rather relieved the knight didn't want to inquire about her sparring escapades any further. "What is it Florina?"_

_"Well…you see…I don't know how to dance," Florina blushed, "I was wondering if you could teach me, since the wedding is coming up soon and I don't know how." _

_Lyn let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Florina! I'm probably one of the worst people to be asking!" _

_The knight felt her cheeks grow warm with embracement. "But, just the other day you said you knew how to dance."_

_"Oh, that, well, since I grew up in Sacae I never really learned how to dance 'properly', and my grandfather insisted I learn. So he had one of his men teach me…I only really know the basics though," Lyn answered._

_"Ah…well…" Florina looked down at the ground sadly._

_The taller woman bit her lip, Florina really wanted to learn it seemed. "Grandfather had Sain teach me."_

_"What?" The knight looked up at Lyn surprised. "Lyn, you allowed Sain to do that?"_

_Lyn crossed her arms and looked over at the flowers. "Actually, I'll have to admit it wasn't that bad, and he's a rather accomplished dancer. I could have him teach you if you wanted…if he makes any trouble at all, I'll even beat him senseless for you."_

_Florina blushed. "No, that's alright. I think I'll be alright."_

_Lyn cocked a brow turning back toward her friend. "You sure?" This was rather odd. Sain was a notorious flirt and, well, Florina was rather afraid of men._

_The small woman nodded._

_"Alright then…this time of day, Sain would probably be in the stables."_

_"Thank you Lyn…" The knight smiled at her friend before running off in the direction of the stables._

_Very odd indeed…Florina was running toward the stables? –and to see Sain nonetheless? There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

* * *

_

_It took Florina around fifteen minutes to reach the stables, as it was on the other side of the castle. Sain was tending to Belle, his horse, three stalls down from the entrance. Florina blushed, unsure of how to ask the green knight for help, but Sain had said that he would help her if she needed anything at all…but this wasn't throwing spears or sparring. _

_The petite girl walked up to the horse stall, watching as Sain fed the mare a few carrots and an apple. "S-Sain?" she stammered._

_The man in question turned around questioningly. "Miss Florina?" He seemed rather shocked. _

_"Umn…uh…err," the small knight looked down at the ground. "L-Lyn…she s-said y-you…know h-how to d-dance…" she stuttered. _

_Sain chuckled and hopped over the stall door. "That would be correct, Miss Florina."_

_Florina blushed. Just ask him! "Uh…well…you s-see…c-could y-you t-teach me?"_

_"Ah! I would be most honored, Miss Florina. When would you like to start?" the paladin asked._

_"Well…t-tom-morrow?" _

_"Sure thing," he gave her a reassuring smile. "How about I meet you in the terrace outside of the southern ballroom at noon?" _

_"O-okay…noon…" she nodded. "I…h-have to go…now…t-thank you," the knight turned and rushed off before Sain could bid her farewell. _

_"Hahaha, at least she somewhat speaks to me now. A good sign, eh Belle?" Sain laughed, looking at his faithful horse. _

_Belle snorted in response, turning her head away from the green knight._

_Sain rolled his eyes. "Well that's just your opinion." _

_The mare snorted again, this time fully turning away from her owner._

_The paladin threw up his arms and made his way toward the entrance of the stables. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

* * *

_

_Florina glanced around her surroundings…it was a gorgeous summer day, the sun was high in the sky, and vibrantly colored flowers covered the vines that twisted up the sides of Castle Caelin and through the banisters enclosing the terrace. The Pegasus knight walked to the edge of the terrace and leaned against the railing as she gazed over the green fields of Lycia…a gentle breeze mussed her lavender curls and ruffled the edge of her skirt and sleeves._

_Sain watched the female knight from the entrance to the terrace–she was so relaxed...The green knight smiled, words couldn't do her beauty justice when she was so at ease like this…Oh how he hated to disturb her… "Miss Florina?"_

_The smaller knight visibly flinched and spun around. "Oh! S-Sain! I-I didn't see you there," she squeaked out._

_The brunette slowly walked out to where Florina was standing and looked out over the Lycian fields. "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Florina ripped her gaze away from the usually flirtatious knight and looked out over the landscape. "Yes…it is…very beautiful, it's nothing like Ilia in late summer…usually there is still snow on the ground this time of year…"_

_"Yes, northern and central Ilia still have snow this time of year, but southern Ilia, in the foothills…it's amazing, the flowers that grow there are spectacular…"_

_Florina's brows knit in confusion as she turned her gaze toward the green knight, "Sain, how do you know that?"_

_Sain grinned, not taking his eyes off of the Lycian landscape, "Miss Florina, my mother's family is from southern Ilia. I visit my uncle there every once in a while…usually in summer because most of the snow has melted off. Ilian weather is terribly harsh in the winters…"_

_The smaller knight blushed, she had no idea Sain's family was from Ilia...it sounded as if he knew the country rather well. "Your family is from southern Ilia? Not many live there…"_

_"Yeah, that is true…most of the people prefer the central part of the country or the northern part despite the temperatures because the land is flatter and easier to traverse, isn't that true?" Sain looked over to Florina questioningly. _

_"Umn…y-yes, that's true…" Florina looked down at her gloved hands gripping the stone railing, trying to cover her blush. _

_The green knight smiled, "Well, we should probably start our lesson, eh?"_

_Florina nodded and stepped away from the banister. _

_The brunette offered his outstretched hand to the Pegasus knight, "Miss Florina, do you know anything of dancing?"_

_The petite woman took Sain's offered hand with her trembling one. "N-no…n-not really…"_

_Sain led the smaller knight back into the ballroom. "Alright, we'll start with a basic waltz then…put your other hand on top of my shoulder, and I'll put my hand just below your shoulder."_

_Florina gulped, "O-okay…" She tentivelly moved her hand to Sain's shoulder as he moved his to her back; there was still quite a bit of space between the two._

_"Ah, Miss Florina, I think you'll have to step a bit closer or else this might not work."_

_"Oh!...Umn…s-sorry…"_

_The Pegasus knight stepped closer to Sain, and even though Sain would have preferred her nearer, the current distance would work just fine. _

_"The basic waltz is in ¾ time, so the rhythm goes like this, 1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3…we don't have any music, so I'll count the beats out loud, ok?"_

_Florina nodded, "All right…"_

_"So this is how a basic box waltz goes…I'm going to step forward on my left, and you're going to step back on your right…then I will step to the right, which is your left…then I'll step back on my right, and you will step forward on your left, then I step left and you will step right." Sain bit his lip when he saw Florina's confused face. "It's a lot to take in…but you just follow my lead. If Lyn can learn how to do this, then I'm sure you'll have no problem."_

_Florina blushed, "Umn…t-thank you…I think."_

_Sain smiled, "Alright, let's begin…and 1,2,3-" The green knight started counting off as he led Florina around in a simple box-like pattern._

_At first Florina had trouble and stumbled around–sometimes stepping on Sain's feet–but that didn't faze the brunette; he never winced once. Florina received no harsh criticism from Sain like she expected, only gentle words of instruction…and they helped. As the hours ticked by, the Pegasus knight started to pick up the pace and her movements became more fluid–she was even becoming rather comfortable with Sain leading her around the empty ballroom._

_"Okay now, I'm going to lead you into an underarm turn. I'll drop my right hand and turn you with my left, and once you've spun around we'll snap back into position."_

_"Alright…that doesn't sound h-horribly hard…" Florina was starting to lose a bit of her stutter._

_Sain grinned, noticing that she was becoming rather accustomed to him. He dropped his right hand, "Alright, turn!"_

_Florina followed his directions and let Sain lead her with his fingers as she spun and then snapped back into position. _

_"Ah! That was wonderful!" Sain let out a laugh, "You're a natural Miss Florina. I'll have you looking like a pro in no time."_

_The smaller knight blushed and looked out to the terrace–the sun was setting casting an iridescent glow on the marble floor of the ballroom, "Thank you…" She sighed, "It's late; Sain I'm so sorry- I have to meet Lyn." Florina turned her worried cerulean eyes toward Sain's sea-green ones; his eyes…they were gorgeous…so kind…they were mesmerizing…_

_Sain stopped abruptly but didn't let go of Florina. Somehow the two had gotten closer over the course of practice and Sain pulled the petite woman closer without much protest. "Miss Florina…you are quite possibly the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever met…"_

_"Sain…d-do you mean it?" Florina bit her lower lip looking away slightly, oh please let it be true!_

_The brunette moved his thumb under Florina's chin, gently tilting her head so he could look directly into her eyes. "I stake my honor as a knight of Caelin on it…" Sain whispered. _

_"Sain…" Florina closed her eyes._

_The green knight closed his eyes and leaned down to give his lady a kiss. _

_"Florina!" _

_The woman in question opened her eyes just as Sain released his hold on her. The two separated rather quickly and looked toward the entrance of the ballroom._

_"There you are!" Lyn ran over to the two blushing knights, totally ignoring the fact that her friend was rather flustered. "You were late, so I went to find you and, well, I didn't think your lessons would run this long…"_

_"Ah, my apologies Lady Lyndis that would be my fault…" Sain bowed slightly before turning to Florina. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Until tomorrow then, m'lady…" He turned back to Lyn and, with a slight incline of his head, he left the spacious room._

_Florina blushed as she looked toward the direction Sain had just exited. She felt dazed…_

_Lyn looked from her friend, to the doorway, and back again, rather puzzled. "Florina? What was that all about?"_

_"Umn…n-nothing Lyn…" Florina blushed. "Let's go to dinner now?"_

_"Hmn…alright…I'm rather hungry."

* * *

_

Sain didn't move a muscle as he gazed at Florina in the light of the fallen candle. Oh, St. Elimine help him, she was more beautiful than he remembered. How cruel Fate was for bringing him back to her. He mentally kicked himself; how could he sit here and look upon her lovely face? He had wronged her! He didn't deserve to be within sight of her! He was scum!

Sain looked down at his hands morosely. "Miss Florina, you shouldn't be near scum like me…" Was that really his voice? It sounded so rough and low. At that moment the former knight deduced that he was extremely thirsty and needed to get a drink of water as soon as possible.

"Sain…" Florina stepped into the room and picked up the fallen candle, careful not to take her eyes off the lanky man. "You shouldn't say such things…"

Ah, her voice was soft and light, like a soft melody. Perhaps this was just a dream? A very wicked dream indeed! Sain pinched his arm, wincing at the pain it caused. Nope, he was wide awake.

The ex-paladin carefully swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He had to get out of here before someone found him alive and conscious. Florina took a few more steps into the room, a few more steps closer to him…

"S-stop! Don't come any closer," Sain cried holding up his hands.

Another step forward. "Why Sain? Do you h-hate me?" Florina choked back a sob. She was going to start crying soon if Sain didn't stop this nonsense.

Sain stood up rather abruptly, causing a bout of dizziness. "Ugh…" The brunette closed his eyes and clutched at his aching head, willing the world to stop spinning.

"Sain!" Florina dropped the candle–again–and rushed over to the man's side.

The ex-knight was too enervated to move about and allowed the small lavender-haired woman to help him sit down fully on the bed. Goodness he was pathetic. He couldn't even walk to the door, let alone leave the castle.

"Sain…please Sain, talk to me…" She knelt down in front of his weary form, taking his hands in hers.

The green-eyed man looked down at Florina apprehensively. "Why, Miss Florina? Why do you help me and care about me when I wronged you so terribly three years ago?"

"It was…an accident…I-I could never be mad at you…I should be the one to apologize…" She looked away.

Sain looked at Florina with curiosity, an accident? "Miss Florina, the reaction you gave clearly indicated your feelings on the situation…so why do you claim it was an accident now?"

"I-I was frightened…when I w-woke up by your side…I couldn't remember w-what happened…" She was sobbing softly now. "It's m-my fault…my fault y-you're like th-this…"

The former knight was rather puzzled at this point. That morning Florina had screamed bloody murder when she woke up, which had woken him up, and apparently several other people, namely Lady Lyndis. Sain supposed, if he were a girl who had been afraid of men most of her life, he would have also screamed bloody murder after waking up next to a man, not remembering the previous night's activities.

Sain caressed Florina's cheek with a quivering hand. Seeing the Pegasus Knight so distressed brought tears to his own eyes. "Please don't cry…Miss Florina…Nothing could ever be your fault, I am to blame for this whole mess…" His voice was straining.

The knight looked up at Sain in shock, then her lip started to tremble and she burst into tears. "Sa-ain…d-on't leave…m-me…again…I-I'm so…s-sorry…"

The former knight pulled Florina into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and continued sobbing. Sain wrapped his arms around the distraught young woman, gently rubbing her back. "Shhh, Miss Florina, I will not leave your side if you do not want me to…please don't cry…"

After several hours of coaxing, Florina had finally stopped bawling. She was currently asleep in Sain's arms in a rather comfortable position. This was something the brunette had never expected to return to…he had often thought that the youngest Pegasus sister would shun him if she ever saw him again, but instead she had welcomed him with open arms. It was a very odd sensation indeed to have someone sleeping against him after sleeping alone for so long–or perhaps it was because he was in a rather uncomfortable position? His neck and back would be noticeably sore in the morning.

Sain glanced at the door to the room, it was cracked open just a bit so he could see or hear if anyone was coming. He watched intently, worried that Lady Lyndis might come barging in. If she saw him with Florina well…that was not a very pleasant thought. Better stay alert and not go to sleep tonight than wake up to the fierce battle cry of the teal-haired plainswoman.


	9. To Stay?

Disclaimer- I am officially flat out broke XD…and it sucks…a lot…so yeah, I don't own anything

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 9- To Stay?

_A tall man with dark violet cropped hair and lavender eyes stood at the wooden doorway of a small house in the northern part of Caelin city proper. He had a large leather bag tossed over his shoulder and two saddle bags at his side. It looked as if he was readying himself for a very long journey._

_A young brunette boy of about five years tiptoed down the old wooden stairs of the house. It was early–the sun hadn't even crept over the eastern horizon._

_The little boy rubbed at his sleepy sea-green eyes with one hand while grasping a stuffed teddy-bear in the other. "Papa?" _

_The man at the door was startled out of his daze and turned around, mumbling curses under his breath. "Ah, Sain, what are you doing up so early?" His voice was dripping with false sincerity, a counterfeit smile resided on his face._

_"Papa, it's so early, you never go to work this early…" The young Sain made his way down the rest of the steps and into the living room. _

_"I know Sain, but today is a…special day. Papa has to go to a neighboring town for work."_

_Young Sain frowned, unsure of what his father meant, "Are you going to go to Pherae again?"_

_"Ah, yes, yes I am. I need to pick up a few things, a new shipment of special liquor for the bar."_

_"Oh, okay." Little Sain smiled a genuine smile– he was always in good spirits, much like his mother. Cheerful and playful even in the direst of situations…_

_"Sain, you must promise me something," the tall man motioned for the boy to come over to where he was standing._

_Little Sain walked over to his father, curious as to what he could want._

_"Now Sain," the man knelt down next to the boy. "I don't know when I'll be back, but you must promise me that you will not tell your mother I have left for Pherae today, is that understood?"_

_Sain nodded his little head, holding his stuffed bear close. "I will papa; you can count on me."_

_"That's a good boy," he ruffled the boy's hair and smiled softly before standing and picking up the saddle bags. The tall man opened the front door quietly as to not wake Josephine. _

_Little Sain grinned up at his father, still hugging his stuffed teddy-bear, "Papa, I love you and have a safe trip…" _

_The violet-haired man stopped after hearing those words leave his son's mouth, but he didn't turn around to face the boy. "I-goodbye Sain…" He would never come back to this place…he would never see the little boy grow up into a man…and it was his choice to do so, he had never truly wanted a family; Sain was only an accident after all._

_The tall man silently walked out the door without glancing back at the little boy with the lively sea-green eyes clutching a worn stuffed teddy-bear.

* * *

_

_His lower lip trembled as he wiped at his eyes willing the tears to go away. "He's not coming back, is he mama?"_

_Josephine looked down at her normally cheerful son. The sight nearly broke her heart. She had never seen a look of such sadness in her entire life…The grief stricken boy had waited by the front window everyday for months, and everyday the boy's spirit would break just a little bit more. _

_"Sain…your father…he-" Josephine stopped, unsure of how to break the news to her five year old son. How could she tell him that his father wouldn't be coming back…? _

_Sain sobbed and sniffled, tears welled up in his expressive eyes. "Mama, he said he would come back…and he's not…he's not coming back, is he mama?"_

_"Sain…my son…no, your father isn't coming back…" Josephine wrapped her arms around the little brunette boy._

_The young Sain clung to Josephine, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why mama?"_

_Josephine but her lip, no five year old child should have to go through such hardship…Oh, how she wished she had listened to her father! If she had listened, then Sain…Sain wouldn't have to go through such grief…Josephine closed her eyes and hugged her son fiercely, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear as well._

_"Why?" Sain choked out. "Why mama? Was it my fault?"_

_"Oh Sain!" Josephine cried out, feeling tears run down her cheeks. "Sain, it could never be your fault…your father…he's not a very good man…it was never your fault…he did it…he-I'll tell you when you're older…but it was never your fault sweetie, never…ever your fault."_

_Sain stopped sobbing, but the tears kept falling, "Mama, please…please don't cry…"_

_Josephine buried her face in her son's messy brown locks, "Oh Sain…you're such a good boy…"_

_Tears gently rolled down Sain's cheeks as he hugged his mother and made a promise to himself right then and there. He would never be like his father–he would never make a woman cry as his father had made his mother cry…never.

* * *

_

Dawn. Sunlight burst though windows on the eastern side of the castle, and little birds twittered their songs outside the panes of glass. Guards and servants hustled and bustled about the castle doing their daily tasks. All in all, it was just another normal morning at Ostia Castle.

"Lyndis!"

"Ugh, I feel…Hector, I think-"

Oh no…Hector hurried over to his spouse, who was currently leaning over the side of the bed. She had just thrown up…again. She continued to retch and gag until her stomach emptied itself of all its contents. Lyn then coughed a couple of times before lying back down.

Hector frowned, "Lyndis, I think we should call in the medic."

"But-!"

Lyn attempted to push herself into a sitting position, but Hector pushed her back down.

"Sweetie, this has been going on for more than a week…you've vomited all over my armor twice already. I think it's time to find out what's wrong."

"But Hector…"

"No way, you are not going to talk me out of it like yesterday!"

Lyn groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "I don't understand why you're not sick too. It's not fair, it's just not!"

The great lord chuckled. "Hah! This probably happened because you give me grief all the time, every single day! Lady Luck has decided to smile down on me, if I do say so myself."

The blade lord pulled down the blanket and glared at her husband. "You better watch out, Hector, Lady Luck may be quick to leave you."

The blue-haired man laughed at his wife. "Hah! It's rather funny to see you threaten me in your current state! You look like you've just crawled away from a losing fight."

Lyn kicked the lord off the edge of the bed. "Take that you pig!" She then proceeded to cross her arms and pout.

Hector hit the stone floor with a loud thud and winced slightly. He would have a rather large bruise where Lyndis had kicked him. "Jeeze Lyn! Can't you take a joke?" he said, getting up and brushing himself off.

No response from the Sacaen woman.

"Fine, don't talk to me, and don't apologize!"

Still no response…

"Ugh! Women!" Hector threw his hands up and marched over to the door when an evil idea struck him.

"You know Lyndis…Serra and Erk did arrive a few days ago, perhaps I'll send Serra up to check you out." The blue-haired royal grinned wickedly.

A look of horror emerged on Lyn's face. "You wouldn't dare do such a thing!"

"Oh, my lovely wife, but I would." He opened the door. "I'll see you later then, bye!"

Hector heard the sound of a glass smashing against the door. Damn, that was a close call. He looked at the closed door before making his way down the hall, whistling a jaunty tune. Even though she was sick, it was still fun to rile Lyn up. "Time to find that medic…"

* * *

Florina sighed and snuggled against a particularly warm pillow…a pillow that currently had his arms wrapped around her and was snoring softly. Wait…arms? And snoring? Last night! The sleepy maiden promptly opened her eyes and sat up rather suddenly, causing the top of her head to collide with Sain's chin. 

"Ah!" Sain quickly removed his arms from around Florina and gripped his jaw, wincing in pain.

"Oh, Sain! Are you alright?" the lavender-haired maiden asked the former knight, ignoring the fact that she too had received an injury.

"Ugh…I'm fine, I think…" Sain rubbed his sore chin–it felt as if he had a couple day's worth of beard on his face…odd.

The Pegasus knight bit her lip as she reached out to run her hand along Sain's face. "Oh Sain, I'm so sorry…" Florina felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Ah, it's alright Miss Florina, I assure you I'm quite alright…" The brunette smiled up at the petite woman residing on his stomach to assure her that he was indeed alright.

"Oh Sain…" she sniffled, "it wasn't a dream–you're really here..." The small knight embraced Sain, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "For so long I thought you were dead," she sobbed. "It's all my fault…if I had-"

"Shhhh…" Sain wrapped his arms around Florina once again, "It was never your fault, stop saying that…" He gently caressed her long lavender curls, "Florina, I meant what I said last night–I'll stay with you if you wish it."

"Oh Sain…" Florina started crying harder. "I wish for nothing more…"

The former knight smiled, continuing to idly stroke her hair as the minutes ticked by. Neither of the two wanted to move from their current positions…

* * *

Priscilla took hold of Heath's arm as they walked to Ostia town proper. "Oh Heath! I'm so excited, what do you think we should do first?" 

Heath scratched the back of his head, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks. "Well, I don't really know, honestly…I suppose we should get something to eat first, I mean, after all, we sort of skipped breakfast."

"That does sound like a good idea…let's go to the market then, I've never been before." The red head tugged at Heath's arm, urging him to move faster.

Heath just gave the healer a small smile and let himself be led around. After all, what kind of trouble could Priscilla get them into?

"Oh Heath! Look over there! There are fruit stands! And it's all very fresh!" Priscilla started making her way across the market again, Heath in tow.

Heath sighed, they'd been at the town square for quite some time–a couple hours maybe–and Priscilla had drug him from stand to stand. That girl certainly had energy when she wasn't worried about something or another…The wyvern lord smiled, he rather liked it when Priscilla was smiling and happy. She should be carefree more often…

Priscilla stood in front of a fruit stand selling assorted melons, "Heath, I think we should get some…the merchant said they picked them just this morning…it would make a wonderful little picnic snack for tomorrow…"

"Ah, alright, how many do you want to get?" Heath unhooked his pouch from his belt.

"I think three should be good…oh, I just love melons…" Priscilla clasped her hands together and grinned. Since her home in Etrurea was so far north, it was rare to grow–or even acquire–melons, especially fresh ones.

Heath handed the merchant a few coins before putting the melons in a cotton bag where some other fruit was currently being stored. He then looked over to where Priscilla had been standing, only to find her gone. "Oh dear, where has she gone off to now?" The green haired man slung the bag over his shoulder and started searching for the healer.

The healer in question had made her way over to another fruit stand, and was looking at oranges and bananas, waiting for Heath to walk over when…

"Watch out where you're going, wench!"

A ragged-looking man, with his hood up, dashed by Priscilla, knocking her against a wooden pole. He had a rather large purse in hand and continued running through the market…

"Hey, you, thief! Get back here!"

Several rather large merchants passed the auburn haired woman soon after. And just as Priscilla was about to move away from the stand, a particularly big merchant ran right smack into her before continuing on his way.

"Ahh!" Priscilla was once again knocked back into the wooden pole, but this time with enough force to cause the stand to fall down…and into another stand.

"Hmn…I wonder what's going on over there…" Heath looked over to the area where two stands just fell over and a fairly big crowd was starting to gather. The green-haired man thought it best to investigate and jogged over. "Hey you, what happened over here?"

One of the bystanders closer to the front of the crowd looked back at Heath, "Some thief just ran through here, and some guy knocked over this girl."

Heath bit his lip…I hope it's not Priscilla…"Is she alright?"

The man looked over the crowding people. "Dunno, sure is a pretty little thing though. Red head…I think the owner of the stand is gonna give her hell…"

The wyvern lord cursed under his breath…a red head, it could be Priscilla…

* * *

"Hey you! Little girl! How are you going to pay for this mess? Eh?" The owner of the fruit stand towered over Priscilla. 

"That's a month's worth of baskets you destroyed with your clumsiness!" The neighboring stand owner looked down at Priscilla as well.

The auburn haired woman bit her lip as tears started to well up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident, the other man, he ran into me and-"

"Save it for someone who cares! You're going to pay for this whole mess, because quite frankly, I don't see any other man here; there is only you!"

A short man with a green braid looked over at the fallen woman from the front of the crowd…was it? It was Priscilla! He had to do something!

Heath clenched his fists; he couldn't get through the crowd! How was he going to find out if it was Priscilla? Damn these people!

One of the merchants raised his hand to smack Priscilla across the face. "You're going to pay, you little brat."

Priscilla closed her eyes and turned her face to the side, waiting for a blow that would never come.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to his a woman?" The braided man grabbed the merchant's arm. "Now I want you to apologize."

The merchant was stunned. "You Sacaen devil! Let go!"

Priscilla opened and looked up toward her savior, Guy? When did he get here?

Guy snorted, "Alright, if you won't apologize…then…" The little swordsman grabbed the merchant's arm with his other hand and flipped the large man over his back, right into the already devastated fruit stand. He then turned to the other merchant, "And you? Will you apologize to this lovely lady here?"

"Like hell!"

The merchant from the basket stand rushed toward Guy, but the Sacaen swordsman dodged him easily before turning around and delivering a roundhouse to the man's side. The large merchant fell to the ground unmoving…

"Priscilla, are you okay?" Guy knelt down to the blushing auburn haired woman.

"Oh Guy! Thank you!" The healer sat up and pulled the swordsman into a tight embrace.

Guy blushed as he helped Priscilla to her feet. "Come on…all these people are kind of making me nervous…"

Priscilla nodded, "Alright…let's go then…I need to find Heath, he's probably worried about me…"

"Oh? You're here with Heath?" Guy responded, sounding somewhat dejected…"I should probably go then…"

The healer bit her lower lip, "Oh Guy! I'm sure you can spend the rest of the day with us…he won't mind…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude…" Guy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, look, I think I see Heath up ahead…" The valkyrie made her way over to the worried wyvern lord, who was trying to make his way through the dispersing crowd. "Heath!" she called out to him.

"Priscilla? Priscilla! You're alright!" Heath ran up the healer once he spotted her and pulled her into a fierce embrace. "I was so worried…"

Priscilla wrapped her arms around the lanky man. "I'm okay Heath…Guy came to my rescue…"

Heath released his hold on the petite woman and looked down into her brilliant green eyes. "Guy? The swordsman?" he asked.

"Yes…the very same…he's over there." Priscilla pointed over to the Sacaen swordsman leaning against a building several paces away.

"Oh, well then…" Heath rubbed the side of his neck.

"I know today was supposed to be just the two of us…but can Guy come along too?" Priscilla asked.

"Well…he did save you…so-sure…he can come with us as we explore the city…" Heath smiled at Priscilla.

"Oh Heath! You're the best!" The auburn haired woman stood on tiptoe to give Heath a quick peck on the lips before tugging him toward Guy. It was going to be a rather interesting day…

* * *

"Oh no!" Florina made a move to sit up, this time being careful not to bump into Sain's chin again. 

"What's wrong, Miss Florina?" Sain questioned.

"It's Hero…oh no, oh no…" The Peg knight slid out of Sain's arms and off of him completely. Florina then got off the bed and made a move toward the door. She was so careless! How could she forget?

"Hero? Who's Hero, Miss Florina?"

Florina froze, oh no, Sain didn't know about Hero–how would he react to such news? The petite woman bit the side of her cheek and wrung her hands together. Sain would leave her, she was sure of it! "Ah, well…Hero is, that is to say…" she trailed off.

Sain sat up and got off the bed slowly as to not become too disoriented. Why did Florina freeze up like that? He was feeling a bit weak and dizzy, so he steadied himself by grasping onto the nightstand by the bed. "Florina, who is Hero?" he asked again.

The youngest of the Pegasus sisters turned around to face Sain, tears welling up in her cerulean eyes. "Sain, Hero… she's your daughter."


	10. Three Years

Disclaimer- still poor, nothing to sue from me…absolutely nothing…

So first off, I would like to apologize for my extended leave of absence; my first year at college was soooo busy. I left you all hanging with the very last chapter of my story, and I vowed never to be one of those authors that never updates…but well, I suppose shit happens.

Basically, the other day I picked up Restoring Honor and decided that it was time to finish this thing. I re-read all nine chapters and the part of chapter 10 that I had already written, made some minor revisions in 1-9, and finished this chapter; despite the way it looks, this story is nowhere near done! I haven't even reached the main conflict of the story-it's more than just a Sain/Florina romance. I still need to get back into the swing of things, so this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but more is on the way soon! I really do promise.

Here it is…the 10th chapter of Restoring Honor!

**Restoring Honor**

Chapter 10- Three Years

_Sain sighed and picked up his half-empty mug of ale, swishing the contents around idly as he looked at the various bottles lining the back of the bar. Damn he was an idiot…not only was he an idiot, but a scoundrel…how dare he? How dare he…how dare he! How dare he, a scoundrel, mar her perfection, her innocence, her purity!_

_The dishonored knight looked down at the contents of his mug…he needed something stronger…to forget the pain…the longing…everything…_

_"Aye, laddie, can I get ye anything else?" A gruff voice behind the bar asked._

_"Hmn?" Sain looked up–it was just the bartender. "Umn…sure…something…strong…I think…"_

_"Ye sure lad? Ye don't look to well…" The tender set down the mug he was currently cleaning with an old rag and looked at Sain._

_"I'm sure…"_

_"Alright, ye the customer after all…" The tender grabbed a smaller mug and a bottle of 120 proof whisky. "Will this be alright?" _

_"Yeah…I think so," Sain replied before pushing the half drunken mug of ale away in favor of the hard liquor._

_"Tell me when…" The tender placed the mug in front of Sain before filling the cup to the brim. _

_Sain gave a half-hearted grin, "When…" _

_The tender cocked a brow, "Ye sure ye can drink all that, laddie?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure…" The green knight picked up the mug and proceeded to drown over half the cup in one gulp. _

_"Woo! Damn lad, I never seen someone so young drink so much in a single gulp!" the tender stood back, hands on hips, and a look of awe for the 22 year old caviler._

_Sain snorted, "Well 'ou obviously don't see'ery many knights around 'ere then…"He took another gulp of the hard drink, not even wincing at the burning sensation in his throat._

_"Ah, that be true lad, not many knights around these parts…" The tender took a quick glace around his bar; two merchants half asleep in the corner, an old fisherman with graying beard at the other end of the bar, and a couple ragtag farmers drowning their sorrows in a couple drinks at a table across the room. It was a quiet night..._

_Sain slammed the empty mug down on the bar counter, "Another…"_

_The tender cocked a brow, "Sure thing…" The old man poured the knight another mug of whisky, before pulling up a stool._

_The knight picked up the mug as soon as it was placed in front of him. _

_"Woah there lad! Not so fast…"_

_Sain snorted and proceeded to take another large swig of whisky. He could feel the alcohol start taking effect… _

_"So what's ailing ye lad, ye look like shit." The tender perched on the stool behind the counter._

_"Like 'ou'd care…m' troubles are m' own…" Sain took another gulp, anything to get rid of this cursed pain!_

_"Aye, lad, I been around a while, why don't ye tell me what happened…if anything, it might make ye feel a little better." _

_Sain drowned the rest of his drink and set the mug back down on the counter, his head was feeling light…and airy, another drink was in order. "Kay…but 'ou have to get me ano'der…" The knight pointed toward his empty mug._

_"Aye…" The tender grabbed another bottle–as the last whisky bottle had been finished off–and filled the empty mug. He waited a couple of minutes, waiting for Sain to realize that the mug had been refilled._

_The knight in question blinked at the mug before picking it up. "'hanks…" Sain took a sip from the newly filled mug of whisky. _

_"Name's Gavin, and I been a tender at this bar fer years upon years…"_

_The green knight set the mug down, "Sain, my mo'der…use'to own a bar…she's gone…now…" _

_"Sorry to hear that lad. That why ye drinking ye self silly?"_

_"No…passed…two'ears go…" Sain frowned at the mug in front of him…how many bottles had he been through? This was number four for today…_

_"Girl stomped on ye heart and left ye fer another man?"_

_Sain grabbed up his mug and took another gulp, "Some'ding like 'at…" Was his speech slurred? Maybe…maybe four bottles was enough…nah. "M' 'ault really…"_

_Gavin rubbed his bearded chin, "Well, if it's ye fault, why are ye drowning ye face in alcohol? Ye should make up with her."_

_Sain chuckled, "'eah right…wronged'er bad 'id…" The green knight looked mournfully at the mug of whisky. "Never'et 'er'ack…" _

_"Ah, don't say that lad! What could ye have done to end it so badly?" Gavin looked at the dejected young man and felt his heart wrench at the look on the knight's face…it looked like he'd given up all hope…_

_"I slept'wif'er…'at's'what…" Sain laid his head down on the bar counter; everything was just numb now…_

_"Aye, can't be that bad if she loved ye," Gavin piped up, scratching his bald head. This young man was so very hard to understand, and he had listened to the sorrows of many pass though this town for a good number of years._

_Sain closed his eyes and sighed, "We're 'oth'runk…'ats what…I'ook…advan'age."_

_"Yer a silly lad, both of ye were drunk fer crying out loud!" Gavin stood up from his bar stool. "Yer an idiot! Just talk te her!"_

_Sain slowly lifted his head from the table and looked at the tender with bleary eyes. "Gav…'ou don'ders'and…"_

_Gavin clenched his fists. "Hell lad! If any of these rabbles here," the tender pointed at the other bar patrons, "if any of them had a chance like ye! They'd take it! Yer being an idiot!"_

_Sain bit his lower lip as he felt the tears well up in his eyes, "I-I-I…I can'd…'yndis…sis'ders…'hey'd kill'e…"_

_"Lad! If yer any kind of a decent man, yer gonna go te her! And yer gonna make it right! Look at ye! Yer a coward! _

_Sain wiped at the tears dribbling down his face, " bu'd…I-Ican'd…"_

_"Laddie! Yer never gonna find out unless ye try! Do ye wanna end up like them?" Gavin pointed over toward the two merchants passed out in a corner. "Do you?"_

_Sain glanced over at the two men and shook his head no, of course he didn't want to be like them._

_"Aye! Lad, just go te her! Everything always turns out alright in situations like this…go te her."_

_Gavin stood watching as Sain sat motionless for several minutes. The green knight looked to be fighting with himself…_

_Sain swallowed hard, his throat felt dry, "I…I…" The green knight peered into his mug of half-finished whisky. Could he? Could he do it? Would she take him back? They'd been so close…maybe…maybe, it could be put right…and he would ask her…and they'd be happy again…like before…_

_Gavin looked at the young man intently; he knew almost nothing about this lad, but there was something about him…something in his eyes…so much pain…this lad…he deserved better, a better life than that of a lonely drunkard…_

_"I will…" Sain pushed his stool away from the bar and stood up on shaky legs. "I will."_

_Gavin smiled and crossed his arms. Maybe, just maybe this lad would be alright. "Best of luck te ye lad."_

_Sain nodded slightly before stumbling backwards a little. "Gav, 'ank you…"The knight turned on his heel, nearly knocking over the stool he had been sitting in before making his way out the door, albeit rather clumsily. It was a long walk back to Ostia town proper…best to start now._

* * *

"What?" Sain sat there staring at Florina, stunned.

Florina bit her lower lip, unsure of how the former cavalier was taking the news. "Sain…please don't be mad…after…after the incident…" The small Peg knight looked away from Sain's stunned gaze. "After…I found out that I was pregnant…you're the only man I've ever been with…so I knew…" Florina blinked the tears from her eyes.

Sain looked down at his hands, still shocked at the revelation. He had a daughter, a child of his own…a child that didn't know him…a child that would probably hate him.

It was too much… The former knight collapsed back into the bed, soft sobs escaping his chapped lips, and then came the tears. Sain brought his hands to his face. Oh what a terrible person he was! He was just like _him_! He was his father's son… The thought made him want to puke.

"Sain?" Florina moved over to the bed, worried about the father of her child. "Sain, I'm sorry…" Would he want any part in their daughter's life? Florina's brows knit with worry…if Sain wanted nothing to do with her, she wasn't sure if she could go on if that happened.

Sain's lanky form was wracked with sobs and the occasional hiccup. "Do-don't be sorry…I-_hic_-should be sorry…sorry f-for not being there…for l-_hic_-leaving…I abandoned you…you and my daughter…"

"Sain…no, you never could have known, I thought you were dead…but, but you came back to me Sain…" Florina wiped at her eyes as she sat next down to the broken man on the bed.

"I'm…Florina…y-_hic_-you have no idea…this…this makes me like _him_…" Sain's sobs started to subside somewhat, but his emotional pain did not. "Florina…I…I'm no good for you…I have a bounty on my head…I…I'm no good for you…" The tainted knight closed his eyes and slowed his breathing…he could not panic.

Florina's lower lip started to tremble…three years…three years of heartache….because she overreacted…this was her fault. She broke the one man that couldn't be broken, the one man who was always cheerful and upbeat even in the direst of situations…she broke Sain… Once the tears started they didn't stop. "S-sain, n-n…no…Sain…I-I love you…please…y-you…can't…can't leave me…I-I don't think I can do it without you…not a-anymore…now…now that you're alive…I-I can't."

The petite knight could feel her whole body shaking as she let the tears fall into her lap. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…this was never how it was supposed to be, and then warmth…warmth?

Strong arms encompassed the small Peg knight and pulled her against Sain's bare chest in a tight embrace. Florina felt her shoulder getting damp. Sain was sobbing against her.

"Florina…I-" Sain bit his lip. "I-you won't have to be sad any longer. I will stay with you….if that is what you want…then I will stay with you for all eternity, I promise to never leave your side."

"Sain…" Florina twisted around in the caviler's embrace. She gently took his chin in her small hand and looked up into his eyes. So much emotion…so much sadness…so much love…and a promise of a new beginning, a future together.

Florina let out a small cry of happiness. "Sain…Sain, I love you…I love you so much…thank you."

Sain gave a small half smile. Just maybe…maybe everything would be ok. "I love you too Florina, more than anything…"

Florina parted her lips ever so slightly and closed her cerulean eyes as the green knight leaned in, closing his own sea-green orbs for a passionate kiss. For the first time in three years, both former traveling companions felt an overwhelming sense of absolute and utter happiness.


	11. A Final Note

Dear readers,

I am sorry to inform all the loyal readers of "Restoring Honor" and "Ultimate Survivor, Fire Emblem Style!" that I will not be finishing either story. When I started reading fanfic, I hated the writers that would start a story and never finish, and I vowed never to be one. Now however, I better understand those authors as I am discontinuing my own two stories. I no longer have the time or the want to write stories based on another person's creativity, if I do continue writing it will due to my own ideas and characters.

Thank you for all your positive reviews and for even reading my fics.

-Katrina


End file.
